


Вселенная бесконечна (и я думал, мы тоже)

by ursunnfromfb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stars, Terminal Illnesses, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursunnfromfb/pseuds/ursunnfromfb
Summary: соулмейт - существительное.Человек, сделанный из такой же звезды, как и ты.//КурооКен AU, где последние слова соулмейта, которые он скажет, появляются на коже другого соулмейта, когда тому исполняется 16 лет. Кенма и Куроо всю жизнь пытались понять, что это может значить.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 31





	Вселенная бесконечна (и я думал, мы тоже)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



> Автор благодарит артера-Fia за коллаборацию. Её работы Вы можете посмотреть, пройдя по ссылке на оригинал. Бету-Noemie, Fran и Yoon за помощь с некоторыми сценами. 
> 
> «Я всегда говорила, что частичка моей души остаётся во всём, что я пишу, и я думаю, это особенно подходит для этого фанфика! Я надеюсь, Вы наслаждались прочтением так же, как я написанием <3\. Хватит церемониться, и погнали!»

_«Всё, что служит причиной ночей в наших душах, может оставлять звёзды»_

— Виктор Гюго

***

Козуме Кенма не верил в соулмейтов. 

Идея того, что вся Вселенная сходится на одном человеке, который будет идеален для тебя, звучит слишком неправдоподобно: разве люди не самостоятельно выбирают свою судьбу? По мнению Кенмы, в игре под названием «Жизнь» слишком много переменных: что, если ему не понравится соулмейт? И что, если наоборот? Козуме не хотел зацикливаться на этих мыслях. Всю жизнь он слышал о том, как люди говорили о чудесах такого явления, как соулмейт. Это можно было увидеть даже на примере родителей, но Кенма всё равно не мог перестать беспокоиться о том, что для него всё окажется лишь сказкой. 

Однако, это было не единственной проблемой, связанной с соулмейтами, загружавшей голову Козуме. Самое главное беспокойство заключалось в мысли, что основа всей идеи соулмейтов - садизм. Кенма бы точно не хотел знать последние слова своего соулмейта, как и не хотел бы чувствовать эту ужасную тревогу, до и после этих слов. 

Таковы были размышления Козуме, пока он смотрел на себя в зеркало, стоя в ванной комнате и ожидая появления метки. Он снова взглянул на дисплей телефона. 23:58. Осталось всего две минуты. 

Немного ранее, Кенма сказал Куроо, что посмотрит метку только на утро следующего дня, делая вид, что не такое уж это и большое дело. Но он попросту не мог сомкнуть глаз ни на секунду: его голова была полностью занята возможным содержанием метки. 

Козуме нервозно постучал пальцами по раковине. Ему бы следовало прочитать немного статей о том, как справиться с «предсоулмейтским» волнением. Он точно знал, что не один во всём мире чувствовал себя таким образом в этот момент. 

Или, ему следовало хотя бы принять предложение Куроо о ночёвке, чтобы Кенма чувствовал себя спокойнее, зная, что его лучший друг рядом в такой ответственный момент. Но нет: Козуме слишком горд для этого. 

У Куроо метка появилась ещё в прошлом году, но её обладатель ни капли не выглядел взволнованным в тот день. На самом деле, Тецуро и сам был настолько сбит с толку, что даже не сказал Кенме, где метка находится и что означает. Сеттер всё ещё может перечислить абсолютно все ухмылки лучшего друга за день до 16-ти летия, чей единственный комментарий на вопрос о важности происходящего, был: «Будь, что будет». *1

Именно эту фразу Кенма бубнил всё время, пока смотрел на стрелку, идущую к полуночи. 

Смотрит на себя в зеркало, глубоко вдыхает, и ещё раз: «Будь, что будет». 

Он очень хотел в это верить. 

Кенма почувствовал лёгкое покалывание на его правой ключице, отчего по спине прошла волна мурашек. Он сразу же попытался рассмотреть надпись, но свет в ванной был слишком тусклый, чтобы разобрать слова, не говоря уже о почерке. Козуме фыркнул и провёл рукой по ключице, словно желая ускорить процесс проявления, пытаясь сделать выгравированную под кожей надпись виднее. 

Кенма не одобрил расположение метки: даже если он будет пытаться скрыть её под одеждой, она всё равно часто будет полу-заметна. Поэтому его последней надеждой было то, что её содержание будет абсолютно обычным, таким, чтобы у людей даже и мысли не возникало начать задавать вопросы. Он не был готов иметь дело с таким вниманием к своей персоне. 

Все мысли разом вылетели из головы, как только слова стали разборчивыми. 

Всего три простых слова, выгравированные на правой ключице, очевидно осложнившие его будущее: 

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Кенма почувствовал, как глаза начало жечь в предверии слёз. Он сразу же приложил пальцы к метке, воспроизводя в памяти шрифт каждой начертанной буквы. 

Так повлияло на него совсем не содержание. Причиной такой реакции было то, что Кенма _знал_ эту надпись: каждая петелька и завиток были знакомы ему. Ведь он часами читал эту надпись, видел, как её писали, изучал движения руки, которая старательно её выводила. 

_Куроо._

_Куроо был его соулмейтом._

Без каких-либо колебаний, Кенма покинул ванную комнату, решив дойти до дома Куроо. Наверняка тот не спал, так как привык учиться до часу ночи, а у Козуме было слишком много вопросов к нему в этот день. 

Кенма не стал случать в дверь, думая, что скорее всего отец Тецуро уже спит, решив войти с помощью запасного ключа, который семья Куроо прятала под входным ковриком. Он тихо поднялся по лестнице и аккуратно открыл дверь в комнату друга, стараясь не напугать его. 

Как только Козуме зашёл, то сразу же понял, что Тецуро заметил его, будто ожидая, зная, что он обязан придти именно сейчас, именно через эту дверь. 

Иногда Куроо знал Кенму лучше, чем последний знал себя сам. То же действовало и наоборот.

На лице Куроо растянулась улыбка, когда Кенма закрыл за собой дверь в комнату: 

— Мило с твоей стороны навестить меня в такой час, — Кенма не обратил внимания на эту фразу и прошёл вглубь, сев на стул. 

Комната Куроо всегда была успокаивающе знакомой: мягкий свет прикроватной лампы всегда наполнял комнату теплом. Козуме знал эту комнату столько же, сколько знал самого себя. 

Даже без связывающей парней метки, Кенма мог сразу сказать, что они - соулмейты. Потому что они всегда были двумя половинами одного целого. Козуме уставился на Куроо с вызовом, ожидая, когда тот поймёт, в чём дело. _Он ведь, должно быть, знает?_

— С днём рождения? — спросил Тецуро, пожимая плечами. 

— Куроо. 

— Да? — судя по усмешке на лице Тецуро, стало понятно, что он точно знает, в чём дело. Кенма взял подушку и несильно кинул в Куроо, выказывая тем самым своё недовольство: 

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что мы соулмейты? 

— Разве это важно? Теперь-то мы оба знаем. 

— Да, я понял это ещё год назад, но почему ты не сказал? — Кенма не был обижен на самом деле, вовсе нет. Ему было скорее просто любопытно: Куроо очень редко скрывал что-то, поэтому Козуме хотел знать, почему он решил утаить что-то такой значимости. 

— Точно не потому, что я просто не хотел говорить тебе, — Куроо опустил глаза и снова пожал плечами. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоим соулмейтом? — шёпотом спросил Кенма, не давая Тецуро договорить. Эта фраза должна была быть утешающий, но от обеспокоенности тем, что это могло оказаться правдой, сердце сеттера начало ныть ещё до того, как он произнёс то, что хотел. 

Куроо в ту же секунду вскочил с места, подошёл к Кенме и опустился на колени рядом с креслом, удивлённо распахнув глаза. 

— Нет-нет, Кенма, нет, — Тецуро обхватил лицо Козуме ладонями, и наклонил так, чтобы между ними был зрительный контакт. — Кенма, ты лучший соулмейт, который только мог бы быть. Я с ума сходил, пока ждал, когда смогу рассказать тебе. Потому что, Боже, Кенма, для меня мой соулмейт - ты. Это _всегда_ был ты. Но я знаю тебя, и знаю, что ты не захочешь быть под чьей-то опекой, не захочешь строить какие-то ожидания и планы. Как и знаю, что ты любишь делать всё самостоятельно, я просто...

Кенма шмыгнул носом. Это был то от всхлип, то ли усмешка, которой он прервал речь Куроо. 

— Мы такие придурки, — сказал Козуме. Тецуро делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы не задеть чувства Кенмы. И тот, в свою очередь, всегда будет ему за это благодарен. 

— Ага, — добавил Куроо, наконец расслабив плечи. — Зато мы оба придурки. 

Кенма запустил руку в волосы Куроо, убирая их с его лица. Это происходило _на самом деле._ У него было всего мгновение, чтобы осознать, что происходит. И каким-то образом Кенма, в свои небольшие 16 лет, понял, что он, наверное, самый везучий человек в мире. 

— Могу ли я теперь признаться тебе, как следует? — прошептал Куроо, будто боясь разрушить этот прекрасный момент между ними. Кенма кивнул, и Тецуро немного расстроился, поняв, какую глупость только что спросил: конечно, Козуме бы позволил воспользоваться случаем. 

Согласие Кенмы - единственное, чего Куроо ждал. Он встал, крепко держа руки Козуме в своих, и поднял того со стула, притягивая к себе. Они стояли так близко, что Кенма чувствовал тёплое дыхание Тецуро на своей коже. Куроо, не отпуская рук, продолжил говорить: 

— Козуме Кенма. С тех пор, как мне исполнилось 8, я думал о том, что мы предназначены друг для друга, — Кенма не смог сдержать несильную улыбку, пока Куроо говорил. После чего мысленно выругал себя за такую нервозность; он должен был продумать этот момент лучше. Козуме не мог помочь Тецуро в подборе слов, но думал, что тот либо много раз практиковал это признание, либо он полный болван. 

— Я очень везучий, раз получил возможность быть твоим соулмейтом, — продолжил Куроо. — Мне даже не нужна была метка, чтобы понять, что мой соулмейт - ты. Что-то во мне чувствовало это. Потому что спустя всё то, через что мы прошли, через каждый опыт, что мы разделили, разве могло быть как-то по-другому? — он остановился ненадолго, чтобы дать рукам Кенмы некую передышку. — Кенма, я лю...

На этой фразе Козуме начал действовать. Он выдернул свои руки из хватки Куроо и накрыл ими его рот. 

— Не говори этого, — прошипел он. Только что его настроение развернулось на 180 градусов. — Ты не можешь сказать этого. 

Куроо приподнял бровь, и Кенма осторожно опустил свои руки, давая Тецуро шанс продолжить. 

— Я слишком быстро перешёл к этому? — Козуме покачал головой. Нет, Куроо был идеален во всех проявлениях, но Кенма знал, что никогда не сможет услышать эти слова, не тревожась о них. Поэтому вместо каких-либо объяснений, он оттянул ворот своей рубашки, оголяя надпись на ключице. 

Тецуро прикоснулся к надписи, и по спине Кенмы пробежала лёгкая дрожь. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему не можешь сказать этого? 

— Кенма, ладно тебе, это ведь ничего не значит. Я же не упаду замертво просто потому, что скажу это, так? — он заправил прядь волос Кенмы за ухо. — Может, это выглядит так, будто мне 90 лет, я старый и весь в морщинах, потому что мы ведём себя так же, как одна из тех глупых пар стариков. 

— Это просто-непросто не оправдывает риска, — вздохнул Козуме. Ему не было необходимым поднимать взгляд на Куроо, чтобы видеть его обеспокоенное выражение лица. И он еще раз почувствовал это, когда рука коснулась его щеки, и в подобающем тоне прозвучало: 

— Если тебя это так сильно беспокоит, то я не буду говорить этого. Клянусь, — Кенма лишь коротко кивнул, и Тецуро понял этот знак, как понимал всегда. — Мне просто нужно показать это другим способом, так? — усмешка была слышна даже в голосе. Козуме поднимает глаза и встречается со взглядом Куроо. — Могу ли я поцеловать тебя? 

Взгляд Кенмы на мгновение падает на губы Тецуро. Он абсолютно-точно хотел этого так же, как и Куроо, поэтому приоткрыл рот, давая этим понять, что его ответ «Да». Тецуро провёл большим пальцем по щеке Козуме, прежде, чем наклонился, и их губы встретились в нежном поцелуе, который Кенма посчитал недостаточно долгим. 

Именно в этот момент Козуме понял, что всё это время был правда влюблён в Куроо, но никогда не замечал этого раньше. Или же он _не позволял_ себе этого заметить, боясь, что его душа «привязана» не к Тецуро. 

Но, _Боже, как он был счастлив сейчас._

Как только Куроо отстранился, Кенма поднялся на носочках, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Тогда он почувствовал губами, как Тецуро улыбается. 

В этот раз отстранился уже Козуме, не отрывая взгляда от Куроо, но осознавая, как краснеют его щёки, что Тецуро не мог не заметить. Но, честно говоря, если и Куроо казался собраннее, как казалось Кенме, на самом деле это было не так: на его щеках тоже был багровый румянец. 

— Итак, — начал Куроо, ухмыляясь так же дико, как и всегда. — Мы теперь встречаемся? 

— Полагаю, что так, — надулся Кенма. 

— Полагаешь, что так? — переспросил Тецуро с наигранной обидой в голосе, держа руку на груди. — Мы только что так страстно целовались *2, а ты даже не знаешь, встречаемся мы или нет? Я чувствую себя объективизированным и использованным, Кенма, — Куроо смог закончить речь с серьёзным лицом прежде, чем взорвался смехом, который, в тот момент, был музыкой для ушей Кенмы. 

Козуме покачал головой и сделал шаг вперёд, тыкая Куроо в бок:

— Вряд ли это было страстно. Даже по меркам монахинь. 

— Ты так груб со мной, — Тецуро вскрикнул во время смеха, пытаясь убрать от себя руки Кенмы, что безжалостно его тыкали. 

— Из меня ужасный парень, *3 — Козуме передразнил Куроо, наконец отойдя от него, и садясь на кровать. Он заметил, как широко Тецуро распахнул глаза, будто Кенма подарил ему ключи от вселенной. 

— Ты только что сказал «парень»?

— Да, а разве это не так? — Куроо сел на кровать рядом с Козуме, не прикрывая глаза ни на секунду. Кенма подумал, что не сможет справиться с ещё одной глупостью, которую Тецуро запросто выдумает сейчас, поэтому решил направить разговор в другое русло. — В любом случае, покажи мне свою метку. Где она, если я ни разу не видел её? 

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — Куроо поднял бровь. 

— Конечно. 

— Ах, Кенма, а... 

— Это какое-то интимное место? — спросил Кенма ровным голосом, зная, что Тецуро будет спорить в любом случае, издевается ли над ним Козуме, или же нет. Куроо покачал головой:

— На спине. Знаешь, как сложно было скрыть её от тебя, когда мы переодевались на практике? 

И правда: Кенма не мог припомнить, что видел оголенную спину Куроо. Они либо разговаривали лицом к лицу, либо Тецуро переодевался позже или раньше, чем Козуме. И каким-то образом, метка ни разу не была замечена. 

Кенма уставился на Куроо взглядом, означавшим, что он ждёт продолжения истории. Тецуро лишь закатил глаза: 

— Ты такой напористый сегодня. 

— Нет, — Кенма скрестил руки на груди. 

— Да, слишком. 

— Нет. Ты можешь просто показать метку? — Куроо засмеялся:

— Ты только что буквально доказал правдивость моих слов, но так уж и быть, — с этими словами он взялся за края рубашки, чтобы стянуть её через голову, и повернулся к Кенме спиной. 

Слова были чёткими, с характерными каракулями, которые присутствовали в почерке Кенмы. 

_«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня»._

Козуме смотрел на эти слова в течение нескольких минут, пытаясь осознать, что они значат. Очевидно было то, что это не было хорошим концом. Он коснулся метки. 

— Ты поэтому мне не сказал, не так ли? — Куроо обернулся через плечо: 

— Я не хотел нагонять панику. *4

— Я и не паникую, — наглая ложь, но Кенма знал, что Тецуро сразу раскусит это. В голове Козуме кишели все исходы событий, которые бы потребовали произнесения этих фраз. 

_«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня»._

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Кенме даже и ситуация в голову не могла придти, где Куроо _бы_ оставил его. В прошлом он редко оставлял Козуме, даже постоянно ходил рядом с ним: провожал его до комнаты, находящейся очень далеко, в ночь перед экзаменом, шёл в главный офис Некомы, если Кенме нужно было отдать записку. 

Куроо всегда был рядом. Очевидно. Так что же значат их метки, в противостояние чему-то, что для Кенмы всегда было фактом? 

Если не... Несчастный случай? Автомобильная авария? Это было достаточно правдоподобно. Но что-то, всё-таки, было не так: сердце показывало, что это не те ответы, которые Кенма ищет. 

— Кенма, — сказал Куроо, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Я буквально чувствую, как ты обдумываешь всё это, — он взял руки Козуме и сжал их. — Пробуй и живи настоящим ради меня, ведь это то, над чем мы властвуем. Будь, что будет.

Кенма кивнул, желая воспринять слова Тецуро как можно лучше, но всё же он не мог полностью выкинуть из головы свои мысли. 

Но он попытался. Потому что так попросил Куроо. 

«Будь, что будет».

____________

**Куроо: удачи сегодня! прости, если не получится, но я всё-таки постараюсь заскочить к тебе сегодня, чтобы поздравить как-следует!! горжусь тобой, котёнок <3 (08:51)**

Кенма смотрел на сообщение от своего парня уже который раз за этот полдень. Он понимал, что Куроо был очень занят из-за своего первого года учёбы в университете. Настолько, что времени не хватало даже на сон, не говоря уже о полуторачасовой поездке куда-то каждую неделю. Но даже это осознание не отменяло факта, что Козуме невероятно скучал. Еженедельные видеозвонки создавали иллюзию присутствия Тецуро, которое раньше Кенма принимал, как должное. 

Это был очень долгий год, проведённый вдали друг от друга, и Кенма был рад увидеть Куроо снова. Первый, наконец, выпускался, что означало возвращение Тецуро в префектуру. Теперь парни смогут видеться чаще. 

— Кенма, перестань пялиться в телефон! — прошипел Ямамото. Кенма был уверен, что, вообще-то, все должны были сидеть в алфавитном порядке, но это никого никогда не волновало. Такетора всегда говорил: «Мы, крашеные *5 волейболисты, должны держаться вместе», и Козуме никогда не возникал. 

Кенма вздохнул и убрал телефон в рюкзак. 

— Не моя вина, что церемония настолько скучная, — прошептал он в ответ. Он не смог бы остановить поток своих мыслей, даже если бы захотел: директор без остановки говорил в течение 30 минут. Может, и к лучшему, что Куроо пропускает эту церемонию. _Может._

— Но ты же ведь не хочешь, чтобы люди пялились на тебя, пока тебя не вызовут, — усмехнулся Ямамото. И был прав: такая ситуация была бы слишком неловкой, и Кенма бы очень не хотел, чтобы она произошла. Особенно учитывая то, что его родители где-то здесь. 

Козуме почувствовал, как кто-то щёлкнул ему по затылку. Это заставило и Кенму, и Ямамото обернуться. 

— Вам двоим следовало бы вести себя тише, вы и так сидите не там, где надо. Так что не впутывайте себя в ещё большие неприятности. 

Козуме не очень сильно хотел указывать на то, что а) Фукунага, вообще-то, тоже сидит не на своём месте, и б) он, вообще-то, тоже разговаривает. И потому был в точно такой же ситуации, как и остальные. Ямамото, однако, не был такого же мнения об этой ситуации, как Кенма: 

— Так ты тоже разговариваешь! 

— Это другое, — невозмутимо ответил Фукунага, подняв подбородок. И Кенма подумал о том, что может быть, совсем немного может быть, скучал по ним. 

Кенма и Ямамото повернулись обратно, признав победу Фукунаги, и притворяясь, что им хоть немного интересна церемония. А она всё продолжалась, продолжалась и продолжалась. Постоянно звучала фраза, о том, как все «были горды», после чего каждого студента вызывали индивидуально, и тот подходил и забирал свой диплом. Это всё тянулось так долго, да и ещё и под какую-то драматичную музыку, исходящую от пианино, заставляющую Кенму думать, что он на похоронах, а не на выпускном. 

— Козуме Кенма, — звучит монотонный голос. Ямамото толкает Кенму локтём, и тот встаёт со стула. 

Козуме неуклюже проходит мимо людей своего ряда, замечая, что весь зал смотрит прямо на него. Будто только этого и ждали. Он же смотрел себе под ноги, чувствуя взгляд на спине и осознавая тот факт, что его отец наверняка сделает тысячу фотографий. 

Как только Кенма поднялся по ступенькам, чтобы забрать диплом, то услышал голос, кричащий: «Да-а! Давай, Кенма! У-ху!». Даже не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что кричал это Куроо Тецуро, но Козуме всё равно обернулся. Потому что там, среди всех многочисленных рядов и стульев, стоял он, между родителей, с такой усмешкой на лице, означавшей «горжусь!», какой не было даже тогда, когда выпускался он сам. 

Лёгкий румянец покрыл щёки Козуме, и он улыбнулся. Его сердце наполнилось теплом от мысли, что Куроо проделал такой длинный путь только ради него. В груди появилась лёгкость. Его соулмейт всё-таки здесь, после всего. Всё такой же придурок, заставляющей появляться смущение. 

Кенма пожал директору руку, взял диплом и снова сел на своё место, чтобы рассеянным взглядом досмотреть церемонию. Нет, его так волновал не выпуск из школы, его волновал тот факт, что он вот-вот встретится с Куроо снова. 

Наконец, церемония подошла к концу, и все начали расходиться, чтобы найти своих близких. Кенме же даже не пришлось искать в толпе знакомую голову: Куроо уже бежал к нему без каких-либо сомнений. Он крепко обнял его и закружил, не дав Козуме и шанса как-то повлиять на это. 

— Мои поздравления, котёнок, — Тецуро снова усмехнулся, поставив Кенму на землю. — Я так горжусь тобой, — Козуме покраснел ещё сильнее, и опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть это за волосами. 

— Это просто выпускной из старшей школы. Каждый через это проходил. 

Куроо рассмеялся, после чего поцеловал Кенму в лоб. 

— Ты - не все. 

— Снова смущаешь меня, — пробормотал Козуме, зарывшись лицом в грудь Тецуро, пряча своё красное лицо. — Я скучал по тебе.

Куроо запустил пальцы в волосы Кенмы. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе! Так сильно, что даже пропустил занятия, чтобы побыть здесь. 

— Куроо! Ты не обязан был этого делать, — произнёс Козуме так, будто сделал выговор. Но самом деле, он был вне себя от радости из-за того, что Тецуро проделал такой путь, казалось бы, из-за всего лишь обычного выпускного. 

Куроо уже было хотел что-то сказать в защиту своего решения, но к ним уже подобрались родители Козуме с камерой в руках. 

— Кенма, встань рядом с Тетсу-куном, мы сделаем фото.

Кенма тяжело вдохнул, зная, что его лицо всё ещё невероятно красное, что точно будет заметно на фотографии. Из-за этого Куроо будет подкалывать его, наверное, весь остаток жизни. Но смысла спорить с родителями не было. Козуме постарался улыбнуться в камеру, опираясь на Тецуро, который обвил руками его плечи. 

Их фотографировали не меньше 30-ти минут. Родители Кенмы постоянно поздравляли их в перерывы между фотографированием. Некоторые снимки были только с Козуме, некоторые только с родителями, с Куроо, а некоторые с родителями и Куроо, что Кенма считал странным, но милым. 

— Вы не будете против, если я украду его ненадолго? — спросил Тецуро родителей, обняв Кенму, тем самым показывая, что выбора у них не было. 

— Конечно! Мы будем тут, среди остальных. Можете идти, — улыбнулась мама Козуме. 

Тецуро усмехнулся и сжал руку Кенмы, потащив его подальше от толпы, и выводя из зала. Козуме был рад этому: нахождение среди толпы так долго было для него стрессом. А его мать и отец, наоборот, были очень общительными: он знал наверняка, что они уже обзавелись, как минимум, 30-ю новыми друзьями за всё время, что были здесь. 

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Кенма. 

— В место, наполненное нашими самыми лучшими воспоминаниями, — ответил Куроо, имея в виду спортзал. Козуме закатил глаза: конечно, куда Тецуро мог пойти кроме зала, как только вернулся в здание школы Некомы. 

Как только они пришли на место, Куроо обнял Кенму ещё крепче, чем обычно, после чего начал покрывать его лицо поцелуями. В конечном итоге, их губы встретились. Козуме слегла приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй. 

Когда они отстранились, то у обоих были красные лица, сбитое дыхание и расширенные зрачки. 

— Я хотел сделать это раньше, но подумал, что ты не сильно оценишь идею поцелуя среди такой толпы, — Тецуро был прав: Кенма был благодарен, что Куроо увёл их в пустой зал. 

— Спасибо. И за то, что мы ушли от толпы, и за то, что приехал, — шёпотом сказал Козуме, опустив глаза: он не был красноречив, но ради Куроо готов пытаться выразить чувства словами. И это всегда заставляло глаза Тецуро оживляться. 

— Ну и ну, ты точно Кенма? — усмехнулся Куроо, легко ущипнув Козуме за щёку. — Это было настолько мило, что, наверное, должно быть нелегальным. 

— Заткнись, — сказал Козуме, ударив Тецуро по руке. — Мне можно выразить благодарность, не будучи при этом осуждённым? 

— Могу я отмазаться тем, что веду себя так из-за нервов по поводу твоего выпуска? — спросил Куроо, обхватив ладонями лицо Кенмы. — Я настолько горжусь тобой, что вот-вот расплачусь. 

— Куроо, — протянул Козуме, действуя на вину своего парня, произнося букву «о» слишком долго. Тецуро прервал его ещё одним поцелуем. 

— Кенма, ты ведь даже не представляешь, как я горд за тебя, верно? Да, конечно, каждый человек однажды выпускается. Но чёрт возьми, Кенма, ты так сильно изменился и вырос за последний год, в голове не укладывается. И как капитан, и как личность. 

На самом деле, в словах Тецуро была доля правды: Козуме не раз слышал, что он «уже не тот Кенма», которого люди знают, но сам не понимал, насколько эти изменения обширны. Может, он стал более уверенным? 

Но он изменился не один: Куроо изменился тоже с тех пор, как переехал. Он вырос и морально, и физически, потеряв свои мальчишеские легкомысленность и обаяние, возмужав всего лишь за год.   
Также он стал ещё более красивым, что Кенма считал физически невероятным и странным. Однажды, он сказал об этом, но Тецуро лишь рассмеялся, списав всё на недосып. 

— Эй, Куроо? 

— А? — их взгляды встретились. 

— Ты тот ещё говнюк, — Куроо выпал от такого заявления, открыв рот: 

— Козуме Кенма, ты ранил меня прямо в сердце. 

— Ты не дал мне закончить, — на это Тецуро лишь презрительно покачал головой. 

— Извините, что перебил Вас, Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, продолжайте, — Козуме сменил гнев на милость. 

— Ты ужасно драматичный. Не перебивай, — сказал Кенма, прикрывая рот Тецуро, который тот уже было открыл снова, чтобы добавить что-то ещё, ладонью. — Куроо, клянусь, я не скажу это, пока ты не замолчишь, — Козуме опустил взгляд. — Я думаю, что сейчас я тот, кем являюсь, только благодаря тебе. Потому что ты всегда верил в меня, и всё такое. И твой рост послужил причиной для моего роста. Да, именно так. 

Выпускной сделал Кенму более эмоциональным, чем тому хотелось признавать. Но движение к следующему этапу жизни побудило его сказать спасибо тому, благодаря чему _этот этап_ вообще существовал. 

Козуме не дал Куроо шанса ответить ему ещё одним эмоциональным монологом, убрав свою руку от его рта, запечатав все недосказанные фразы поцелуем.

____________

— Почему я так много занимаюсь химией? Я что, садист, что ли? — простонал Куроо в учебник, окружённый кучами отдельных страниц и листов. 

Кенма вздохнул, устраиваясь на своей кровати и перемещая бумажку, на которой он что-то черкал, за собой. 

— Слово, которое ты имеешь в виду - мазохист, а не садист. И, сразу отвечая на твой вопрос, да, ты мазохист. 

Куроо часто ночевал в комнате общежития Кенмы, утверждая, что Бокуто - его сосед по комнате - был слишком громким, чтобы было реально заняться учёбой. Потому же Тецуро скучал по Кенме, даже если они весь день провели вместе. 

Ссылаясь на присутствие в комнате Куроо, Акааши, с которым Кенма жил в комнате совместно, всегда шёл навещать Бокуто. 

Никто не задумывался о том, чтобы написать заявление и поменяться соседями, хотя всем было очевидно, что они не там, где должны быть. 

Куроо уставился на Кенму, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду, говоря с таким озадаченным лицом. 

— Только из-за химии? Или ещё что-то? 

— Ещё что-то, — передразнил Куроо Кенма. Подшучивать над Тецуро было значительно легче, чем в прошлом году, когда они были вдали друг от друга. Но их прежнее общение вернулось с такой лёгкостью, будто они были рядом всё время. 

— Следи за словами, Козуме, а то вдруг я подумаю, что ты меня пытаешься соблазнить, — Куроо засмеялся, кинув в Кенму колпачок от ручки. 

Козуме с лёгкостью уклонился от колпачка, проследив за тем, как он упал на кровать, после чего снова повернулся лицом к Тецуро. 

— А что, если так? 

Этой фразы было достаточно, чтобы Куроо потерял свою обыденную ухмылку и удивлённо посмотрел на Кенму. Тот, в свою очередь, покачал головой: Тецуро всегда был подкован только на словах, а когда дело переходило к действиям, он становился взволнованным придурком. 

— Так ты идёшь сюда? — спросил Кенма. Куроо сразу же забыл о своих заданиях по химии, вместо этого выбрав присоединиться к Козуме. Как только Тецуро был на кровати, Кенма сразу же уселся к нему на колени. 

Тот, в свою очередь, обвил руками талию Козуме, прижав его к себе. Дешевая кровать общежития проскрипела под таким весом. Ни один из них не уделил этому внимания, вместо этого их губы слились в жарком поцелуе, и Куроо запустил руку под рубашку Кенмы. 

Оба наслаждались этим моментом: он был неким перерывом между бесконечной учебой в университете, который давал возможность раствориться в присутствии друг друга. 

Они отстранились спустя несколько минут, не прекращая улыбаться. Куроо чуть наклонился и поцеловал Кенму в нос. 

— И что я только сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя? 

— Уделял много времени химии, — Козуме закатил глаза. 

— Вот всё, что только тебе нужно, это мой ум, — Куроо наигранно надул губы. Эта фраза заставила Кенму рассмеяться. Какое бы настроение у них не было в начале, от него и след простыл. Прошло совсем немного времени, как Тецуро рассмеялся вместе с ним. Настолько громко, что Козуме бы не удивился тому факту, что Энношита за соседней дверью слышал это. 

Как только они достаточно успокоились, то развалились на кровати: Кенма положил голову на грудь Куроо, слушая его сердцебиение. 

Теплота тела Тецуро заставило Козуме почувствовать сонливость; он практически заснул, как вдруг Куроо резко двинулся, схватив бумажку, на которой Кенма что-то черкал, пока первый занимался химией. 

— Хэй, что это? — Тецуро приподнял бумажку. Кенма простонал, будучи в расстройстве из-за того, что Куроо только что помешал ему заснуть. 

— Ничего. 

— Это не выглядит, как «ничего», — он поднёс листок прямо к лицу Кенмы. 

Козуме тяжело вдохнул, садясь. Ему пришлось принять поражение: он всё-таки не сможет вздремнуть на груди своего парня, чего ему так хотелось. 

— Возможные логотипы. 

— Для чего? 

— Ничего особенного. Просто для старт-апа компании, о которой я подумывал. Вероятно, всего лишь несбыточная мечта, — Кенма какое-то время возился с идеей основания собственной компании, связанной с видеоиграми. Но эта идея казалось слишком пугающей, нереалистичной, да и вообще не могла быть чем-то большим, чем просто мечтой. 

Но к счастью, Куроо был рад стать тем механизмом, который бы подтолкнул парня к осуществлению этой мечты. 

— Кенма, котёнок, послушай, — начал Тецуро, пододвинувшись к Козуме на локтях, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Если тебе кажется, что у тебя появилась какая-то идея, то, чёрт возьми, доведи дело до конца. Ты невероятно умён и невероятно талантлив. Я знаю, что ты можешь осуществить буквально всё, что только появляется в твоей голове. 

Кенма удивлённо моргнул пару раз, осмысляя, как какой-то человек может быть настолько наполнен верой в него. 

— Куроо, я не знаю... 

— Я знаю, — Тецуро не дал Козуме договорить. — Я знаю тебя, и то, на что ты способен. Так что давай копнём глубже, ладно? Ничего не станет хуже оттого, что ты попытаешься. 

Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Кенма перестал спорить. Куроо бы не стал заводить Козуме в какую-то плохую идею, и тот знал это. Он пододвинулся и поцеловал Тецуро в лоб. 

— Спасибо. 

— В любое время. Я люблю тебя, — их шокированные взгляды встретились, осознавая, как легко только что эта фраза сорвалась с губ Тецуро. — За твой ум. Да. Я люблю тебя за твой ум, — пробубнил Куроо, пытаясь поправить себя. 

Кенма свёл брови вместе. В течение всей жизни он никогда не сводил их таким образом: Куроо ни разу не видел этого. 

— Пожалуйста, будь внимательнее. 

— Чёрт, Кенма, прости. Но смотри! Я сказал эту фразу и не умер. Видишь? — сказал Тецуро, показывая на себя. — Я бы мог сказать это, и с 99.95% вероятностью ничего бы не случилось. 

— Я не хочу рисковать этим, — отрезал Кенма. — Я не хочу рисковать _тобой._

Черты лица Тецуро чуть смягчились, когда он услышал эту фразу. Он протянул руку и погладил Козуме по щеке. 

— Если тебя это так сильно расстраивает, я буду внимательнее. Обещаю. 

Кенма снова лёг на Куроо, крепко обнимая его, зарываясь лицом в его грудь. 

Кенма знал, что Куроо любит его, и Куроо знал, что Кенма его любит тоже. И это не нуждалось в том, чтобы быть произнесённым.

____________

— О Боже, Кейджи, свет меняет свой цвет! — выкрикнул Бокуто так громко, что все остальные посетители ресторана обернулись на него. 

Кенма наклонил голову вниз, позволяя волосам скрыть его от взгляда всех людей вокруг. На это Куроо ответил тем, что обнял Козуме сзади, будто скрывая от всеобщего внимания, и тот был правда благодарен за это. 

— Да, Котаро. Для этого и нужен пульт на столе, — ответил Акааши ровным голосом. Кенма был без понятия, как Кейджи мог оставаться настолько собранным и спокойным с таким соулмейтом, как Бокуто. Но противоположности притягиваются. 

Бокуто взял маленький пульт, лежащий на столе, и начал нажимать на различные кнопки, сменяющие цвет светла на красный, фиолетовый, голубой и оранжевый. 

— Это так круто! 

Кенма сидел, уставившись на Котаро, следя за его эмоциями, которые сменялись так же быстро, как и свет. Когда свет был голубым - Бокуто хмурился. Красным - сводил брови вместе. Желтым - улыбался. Фиолетовый - делал губы формы буквы «о». Козуме не мог избавиться от мысли, что наверное, быть таким эмоциональным - невероятно утомительно. Потому что он бы точно устал, если бы двигался и чувствовал себя так же, как Бокуто. 

Наконец, после того, как каждый вариант света сменился минимум трижды, Котаро остановился на зелено-голубом цвете. 

— Мы же можем оставить этот, да? Он напоминает мне цвет глаз Кейджи. 

Лицо Акааши покрылось лёгким румянцем. Куроо качнул головой с полной серьёзностью, чего ситуация ну никак не требовала. Кенма лишь смог закатить на это глаза. 

Двойные свидания стали обыденностью за последние два года обучения в университете. Они вчетвером проводили очень много времени вместе. Правда, Козуме не понимал, почему им обязательно нужно планировать проведение свободного времени именно таким образом. Однако, Куроо это делало счастливее, а значит, и Кенму тоже. 

— Как ты нашёл этот ресторан, Тетсу? — спросил Бокуто с широко распахнутыми и невероятно заинтересованными глазами, будто Куроо собирался раскрыть ему секреты всего мира. Кенма наклонился ближе к Тецуро, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда ищу места, где Кенма ещё не был. Потому что в других случаях он жалуется, — Козуме выпрямился и уже собирался возразить, что это не так, но по ухмылке Куроо понял, что тот только и пытался заставить его так себя повести. Но Кенма не собирался терпеть такие колкости, поэтому легко ударил Тецуро по колену. 

Куроо ахнул слишком драматично, поднося руку ко рту. 

— Нет, вы можете поверить, он только что ударил меня! Я не сделал ничего такого, просто дарил любовь. И так старался, чтобы сделать его счастливее, и - Боже мой! Кенма, это больно и душевно, и физически! — на это Кенма лишь ударил его ещё раз, но чуть сильнее, зная, что его силы не было достаточно, чтобы действительно сделать больно, потому даже не парился об этом. 

По крайней мере пытался внушить себе, что не парится, потому что Куроо сидел с такими обиженным выражением лица, что это правда заставляло задуматься: на самом деле ли он обиделся, или нет. Кенма всё постарался загладить вину: он легко поцеловал Тецуро в щеку, что было очень редким проявлением любви при людях. Но, казалось бы, такая незначительная вещь, а уже поменяла настроение Куроо. Обида ушла с его лица, изменившись на мягкую улыбку и несильную красноту щёк. 

Такой способ выразить чувства был в какой-то степени унизителен для Кенмы, что делало его ещё более стоящим. 

— Ты милый, — задумчиво сказал Козуме, смотря на Куроо, краснота щёк которого стала только сильнее. Кенма всегда находил забавным то, что несмотря на столько времени, проведённого вместе, Тецуро до сих пор был взволнован, когда первый делал какой-то шаг. И это было невероятно мило. 

— Вау, да вы даже хуже, чем мы, — напел Бокуто. — Мы хотя бы ведём себя прилично за столом, да, Кейджи? — Акааши поднёс руку ко рту, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть то, что он смеётся. 

— Да, мы намного более цивилизованны. 

— Что ты только что сказал про Кенму? — удивлённо спросил Куроо. — Он наиболее цивилизованный среди всех людей в мире. Совсем не гремлин *7. Ни разу, — Кенма хорошо понимал, когда его стараются задеть, даже если и маскируют это под защиту. И терпеть этого не собирался: 

— Акааши сказал про тебя, Куроо. 

— Ты за кого вообще? — спросил Тецуро, поворачиваясь к Кенме. 

— На своей, — ответил тот, наклоня голову. 

— Ты ранишь меня прямо в сердце, котёнок, — Куроо пододвинулся ближе, чтобы положить голову на плечи Козуме. — Я вот, вообще-то, всегда на твоей стороне, — Кенма не спрашивал, почему настроение Тецуро иногда так быстро сменяется с игривого на обиженное, но у него не было другого выхода, кроме как смириться. Он взял руку Куроо в свою, слегка сжав. 

— _Я тоже на твоей стороне._

Бокуто, без зазрения совести, прервал такой момент, кинув в голову Тецуро скомканную салфетку. 

— Мы пришли на двойное свидание не для того, чтобы смотреть, как вы ведёте себя отвратительно слащаво! Я и так вижу такое достаточно каждый день! — шанса оправдаться не появилось, так как к столику подошла улыбающаяся официантка: 

— Господа, вы готовы сделать заказ? 

Сначала сделал заказ Акааши, следом Бокуто, снова Акааши, меняя заказ Котаро на что-то более ему подходящее по вкусу. За этим последовало нытьё Бокуто, затем объяснение Кейджи, потом фраза: «Акааши, ты лучший». Вся эта ахинея сопровождалась таким озадаченным выражением лица официантки, какого Кенма в жизни не видел. 

Как только всё стихло, официантка повернулась к Куроо и Козуме. 

— Что Вы заказываете? — спросила она, крепко сжав блокнот в своей руке. Кажется, Бокуто и Акааши слегла травмировали её на всю жизнь. 

— Мне волосы ангела *8, а ему лосося с рисом, — сказал Куроо с утвердительным кивком. Бедная официантка задержала на них взгляд, прежде чем принялась записывать заказ в блокнот, ожидая такой же ситуации, которая произошла пару минут назад. Но Кенма лишь кивнул её, сжимая руку Тецуро. 

Как только она всё оформила, то сразу же удалилась. 

— У вас один мозг на двоих? Или что? — спросил Бокуто, посмотрев на Куроо и Кенму. Первый просто знал, что Козуме ненавидит общаться с незнакомцами, даже если нужно просто сделать заказ. И, к счастью, Тецуро знал его достаточно, чтобы предсказать наверняка, что он хочет. Но объяснять всю эту схему никто не собирался. 

— Да, Бо, мы - один человек, которого разделили надвое. И у нас есть превосходство над всеми, — фыркнул Куроо. 

— Это всё объясняет. У Кенмы мозги, а у Куроо... Рост, я полагаю, — Акааши сделал глоток газировки, не сводя глаз с Тецуро, ожидая, как же он отреагирует на такое заявление. 

— Да что за херня сегодня? Национальный день буллинга Куроо? Ты не видишь во мне ничего, кроме внешности? — Куроо стукнулся лбом о стол в знак поражения. Кенме же пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать хохот. 

— Я сказал рост, Куроо. Внешний вид и у Кенмы неплохой, — закончил Акааши. 

Тецуро вскочил, глядя на Кенму. 

— Ладно, в этом ты прав. 

— Ты всегда такой придурок? — добавил Козуме, толкая Куроо локтем. 

— Только когда дело доходит до тебя, — одновременно сказали Куроо, Акааши и Бокуто. Тецуро - искренне, а последние два - с насмешкой. Этой ситуации хватило для того, чтобы Кенма рассмеялся. 

Он знал, что Куроо сейчас смотрит с неподдельным шоком на Бокуто и Акааши, но в глазах Козуме было слишком много слёз от смеха, чтобы увидеть это вживую. 

У Кенмы правда был лучший соулмейт на планете. Он напоминал себе это каждый день.

____________

— Где ты только это отрыл? — спросил Кенма, скривив лицо, пока нёс эти вещи Куроо. Он не видел, как парень брал их с собой, а если бы видел, то очевидно, сжёг бы коробку, в которой это лежало. 

Тецуро выглянул из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть, о чём говорит Козуме. И когда увидел, то сразу ухмыльнулся. 

— Они напоминают мне тебя. 

— Тебе это напоминает меня? — удивлённо спросил Кенма, делая акцент на слове «это». 

В его руках были самые уродские подушки, какие только можно было увидеть в этом мире. На каждой были изображены разные мультяшные коты, говорящие дурацкие фразы, по типу: «Я тебя обниМЯУ», «Ты заставляешься чувствовать МЯУня лучше» *9. Какой адекватный человек мог так поиздеваться над товаром, который собирается выпускать? И уж тем более, какой идиот бы купил такой товар? 

— Я думаю, они клёвые, — ах, да. Этот идиот. 

Кенма зарылся лицом в подушке, не желая больше смотреть на Куроо. 

— Поверить не могу, — подушки заглушили голос Козуме, и Тецуро не смог разобрать, что он сказал. 

— Да ладно тебе, они же смешные. Ты можешь мне помочь расставить тарелки? 

— Уже? — спросил Кенма, подняв голову. 

— Да, я принёс коробки. 

После того, как Козуме кинул унылые подушки обратно в коробку, то последовал за Куроо из зала на кухню. 

— Ты расставляешь тарелки, потому что ты ниже, и тебе будет легче работать с тумбочками. А я расставлю кружки, — добавил Тецуро, кивая в сторону верхних шкафчиков. 

Кенма слишком устал от таскания коробок, чтобы возразить на подкол о росте. Заместо этого, он сел по-турецки напротив тумбочки и начал перебирать тарелки из картонной коробки, одну за одной. 

Куроо и Кенма занимались делами в тишине, которую первый иногда портил, напевая какие-то песни и ставя кружки и стаканы на полку. 

Окончательно тишина прервалась звуком стекла, упавшего на пол, разлетевшегося на тысячи осколков. Кенма резко повернул голову и посмотрел на Куроо, стоящего над кружкой, которую тот разбил. 

Козуме вскочил на ноги, оглядывая всю эту сцену. 

— Не двигайся, ты можешь наступить на осколок и порезаться. 

— Чёрт, Кенма, прости. Не знаю, как это произошло, она просто выскользнула, — Куроо свёл брови вместе. Он вовсе не был из той неуклюжей группы людей, однако с кем не бывает. 

— Всё в порядке, это всего лишь кружка. В какой коробке совок и веник? — чем быстрее убрать беспорядок, тем меньше шанс, что Тецуро поранится. 

— А... Я думаю, та, на которой написана «прачечная». Должна быть в зале. 

Козуме мотнул голой, взял канцелярский нож и отправился в зал. Там стояла картонная коробка с характерным почерком Куроо, на которой было написано так, как Тецуро сказал ранее. Кенма быстро нашёл то, что нужно, и вернулся на кухню, где всё ещё на одном и том же месте стоял Куроо, разглядывая свои руки так, будто с ними что-то не так. 

— Ты поранился? — спросил Козуме мягким голосом. Он не увидел повреждений, но мало ли. Чуть наклонившись, стал сметать осколки в маленький совок. 

— Нет, просто чувствую себя странно, — отчуждённо прозвучал голос Куроо. 

— Наверное, руки просто немного устали, ты ведь весь день коробки носил, — пробубнил Кенма. — Хочешь, я посмотрю? — он не знал, что точно ему надо будет искать на них, но он хотел успокоить Куроо. 

— Всё в порядке. Дай мне веник, я подмету, — Тецуро уже было даже протянул руки, но Кенма помотал головой, отодвигая веник дальше. 

— Просто стой здесь и радуй глаз, тем более, я уже почти всё доделал, — и правда: он убрал почти всё стекло с пола. Опасность устранена. 

— Спасибо, Кенма, — Тецуро облокотился на тумбочку, и Козуме коротко кивнул. Привычки Куроо переживать из-за таких обычных вещей - то, отчего Кенма пытается его уберечь с самого детства. Обычно, его поддержка срабатывала. Но иногда были моменты, которые были непредсказуемы для всех, заставляющие переосмысливать всю ситуацию заново. Не то, что бы это волновало Кенму, но он правда хотел, чтобы Куроо чувствовал себя хорошо. 

— Не велика потеря, — отрезал Козуме. — Обычная кружка. Мы живём вдвоём, а у нас их и так ещё 15 осталось. Это просто был знак, что мы купили их слишком много. Выживают только наиболее подходящие кружки. 

Голова Тецуро всё ещё была опущена. Как только Кенма закончил убирать остатки, он поднялся и подошёл к Куроо, обнимая его. 

— Ты в порядке? — они встретились взглядами. Козуме даже не мог предположить, что творилось в мыслях парня в тот момент. 

— Да. Да, всё в порядке. Извини за то, что побеспокоил тебя, котёнок. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Кенма убрал одну руку с талии Тецуро и указал себе на щёку. — Но если ты _правда_ хочешь извиниться... 

Теперь Куроо улыбнулся, как обычно. Эта его улыбка заставлялся Козуме чувствовать себя дома. Тецуро наклонился, вытягиваясь шею, чтобы поцеловать Кенму в щёку. Он уже было отстранится, как Козуме придвинулся снова, накрыв его губы своими. Как только сеттер почувствовал руки Куроо, обвивающие его спину, то растворился в поцелуе, будучи готовым простоять так всю жизнь. 

— Я горжусь нами, — прошептал Тецуро. Его горячее дыхание щекотало щёку Кенмы. Он прикоснулся своим носом к носу Козуме, заставляя того почувствовать тепло, проходящее по всему телу. 

Сеттер был горд ими тоже. Наконец, он выпустился, и они могут жить вместе, устраивая свой собственный уголок в таком огромном мире. Кенма присел на колени и поцеловал руку парня. 

— Кенма, ты просто не имеешь права делать такие чёртовы милые вещи. У меня слабое сердце, — проныл Куроо, что побудило Козуме повторить своё действие ещё раз, только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Тецуро покраснеет. 

— Теперь у нас есть дом, — улыбнулся он, смотря на Куроо. 

— Можем ли мы отпраздновать? — спросил тот и поцеловал Козуме в лоб. 

— Что? А не рановато ли для того, чтобы пить? 

— Нет, это может быть и позже. Сначала потанцуй со мной, — засмеялся Тецуро. 

Куроо только что побил свой рекорд в слащавости: это было его новой вершиной. Но Кенма был по-настоящему счастлив, будучи по-глупому влюблённым, и тоже хотел отпраздновать. Поэтому покачал головой. Тецуро взял свой телефон, пролистал несколько меню и включил медленную песню. 

— Потанцуем? — спросил он и протянул руку. 

— Конечно, — ответил Кенма и взял его руку. 

Куроо обвил руками спину Козуме, а тот, в свою очередь, положил свои руки на его плечи. Они танцевали, совершенно не попадая в такт музыки, но слишком увлеклись друг другом, чтобы хотя бы заметить это.

____________

Для Куроо было несвойственно быть не дома в такое позднее время. 

Обычно, он возвращался из университета, где защищал свою докторскую, и говорил Кенме собираться, так как они идут на свидание. Это было мило, несмотря на некоторое недовольство сеттера, пока они шли куда-то. 

Козуме взглянул на дисплей телефона. _19:03._ Тецуро должен был уже вернуться. Кенма выглядывает в окно, смотря на серое небо и слушая звуки, исходящие от капель дождя, бьющих по крышам машин, будто барабаня какой-то ритм. 

К счастью, Куроо взял с собой зонт, иначе бы он просто-напросто промок и простудился. Кенма никогда не любил, когда Тецуро чем-то болел, даже если это было не более, чем обычной простудой. Было здесь что-то тревожащее в осознание, что самый сильный человек болеет чем-то таким, как простуда. 

Козуме намеревался позвонить, чтобы отогнать от себя плохие мысли, но слишком боялся, что в этот момент   
Куроо задержался со своим «грубым и странным» профессором, потому не хотел мешать ему, и просто ждал. 

Кенма загрузил игру «Animal Crossing» на приставке и лёг играть на диван в гостиной. И, конечно что, попытки преобразовать свой город отвлекли его от всех ненужных мыслей. Прошло достаточно времени, пока он думал о расположении своего очередного деревенского домика, и уже послышался знакомый звук проворачивания ключа в двери, сопровождаемый звуком нажатия на ручку. 

— Прости, я задержался, — сказал Куроо, ставя обувь к двери. — Нужно было разобраться с кое-чем. 

Козуме промычал что-то в ответ, переводя взгляд на Тецуро прежде, чем снова уставился на приставку. Тот не выглядел промокшим или в плохом настроении. _Так почему же он опоздал?_

— Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь сегодня? 

— Стой-стой-стой. Ты говоришь мне сейчас, что ждал нашей ночи свиданий? Кто ты такой, и что ты сделал с любовью всей моей жизни? — Кенма буквально мог слышать глупую усмешку в голосе Куроо. Для этого даже не нужно было смотреть на него. 

И нет, Козуме не ждал ночи свиданий. Он просто хотел провести время с Тецуро, неважно, как. Они оба были так заняты ранее: первый постоянно уделял всё время своей компании Bouncing Ball и проводя стримы, а второй защищая свои докторские работы и преподавая выпускным классам химию. И оба одинаково рассчитывали на пятничные вечера, чтобы, наконец, провести их вместе, буду готовыми откинуть все тревоги на второй план. 

— Где ты был? 

Куроо поднял ноги Кенмы, сел на диван и положил их обратно себе на колени. 

— Я рад, что ты спросил! Понимаешь, я уже было шёл домой из университета, как увидел кое-что на прилавке одного из магазинов, подумав: «Я обязан это купить». Поэтому я прервал свой путь ради этого. И из-за этого я ещё пропустил как первую, так и вторую электричку. 

— И ради чего это было? — Кенма нахмурился. Он даже не мог представить, какой товар так заинтересовал Тецуро. 

— Думаю, это будет сюрпризом, — добавил Куроо, проводя рукой по ноге Кенмы. — Ты оценишь, — Козуме сощурился в ответ на такое заявление. 

— Тебе не идёт загадочность. 

— Ты хочешь узнать прямо сейчас? — спросил Тецуро, после чего получил утвердительный кивок. Поэтому поднял лежащие на нём ноги и встал. 

— Приходи в спальню через 15 минут, мне нужно подготовиться, — он закончил фразу подмигиванием. Кенма был более, чем шокирован. 

— Куроо? — в надежде спросил он, но ответа не получил, лишь увидел, как Тецуро берёт рюкзак и недолго играет   
бровями, смотря на Козуме, прямо перед тем, как захлопнул за собой дверь в комнату. 

Это были самые длинные 15 минут в жизни Кенмы. 

Он смотрел на время каждый 30 секунд, но время от этого быстрее не проходило. Если в планах Куроо было то, на что было похоже... Это совершенно не было на него похоже. Однако, Кенма не мог придумать альтернативу: телевизора в спальне не было, а значит, это точно не какой-то фильм или игра. Что тогда? 

Однажды Тецуро уже оставлял Козуме сбитым с толку, и последнему это совсем не понравилось: он не любил не знать вещи, которые имели к нему какое-то отношение. 

В ту же секунду, как прошли 15 минут, Кенма вскочил с места и быстрым шагом направился в спальню. Он глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как дёрнул ручку, но это не помогло упокоиться. Ничего не могло спасти его от вида, который оказался в комнате. 

Создавалось впечатление, будто он только что зашёл в другую вселенную: комната была плохо освещена, но всюду, куда только устремлялся взгляд, были яркие звёзды. Мерцающие гирлянды, свисающие с изголовья кровати, были протянуты на все четыре стены, заставляя комнату мягко переливаться розовым цветом. Но наиболее впечатляющей вещью была проекция целой вселенной на каждой поверхности: звёзды усеяли потолок и стены, образуя созвездия, о которых Кенма учил в раннем детстве. 

Козуме слегка приоткрыл рот, пребывая в изумлении, пока оглядывал комнату, которая совсем не была похожа на себя. 

— Куроо, — это всё, что Кенма смог сказать, зная, что слова только помешают ему выразить всю важность такого сюрприза для него. 

Тецуро сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, улыбаясь так, будто это _он_ был всей вселенной, которую создал. Маленький проектор куполообразной формы лежал напротив Куроо. Именно он создавал иллюзию того, что комната была усыпана звёздами. В выражении лица   
парня была невероятная нежность, что Кенма задумался, видел ли её ещё кто-то на лице Тецуро. 

— Тебе нравится? 

— Очень красиво, — прошептал Козуме, продолжая оглядывать комнату с детским любопытством. 

Куроо развёл руки, приглашая Кенму присоединиться к себе на кровати, на что тот с радостью согласился. Как только Козуме сел рядом, Тецуро обнял его сзади, пододвигая ближе так, чтобы спина Кенмы была прижата к груди Куроо. Сеттер чуть двинулся назад, ощущая тёплое прикосновение. Куроо оставил лёгкий поцелуй на плечах парня. 

— Кенма, ты заслуживаешь целой вселенной, и это единственный способ, как я могу тебе её подарить, — на лице Козуме появился румянец. Каждый день Куроо находил способ доказать, что он - нескончаемый источник счастья. 

Кенма передвинул руку так, чтобы взять руку Тецуро, после чего сжал её, в надежде, что такой знак передаст Куроо всё то, что Козуме не мог озвучить словами. _Это значит всё для меня. И я тоже хочу подарить тебе вселенную._

_Я люблю тебя._

— К сожалению, погода порушила все планы, не позволив мне сводить тебя посмотреть на звёзды вживую, — пробубнил Куроо куда-то в плечо. 

— Так мне даже больше нравится. Вживую сможем посмотреть и в другой раз. 

Тецуро напел что-то в подтверждение, ложась на кровать и утягивая за собой Козуме, до сих пор обнимая его. Они оба смотрели на потолок, на переливающиеся звёзды. 

— Помнишь, как в детстве мы пробрались на твою крышу? — спросил Куроо мягким голосом. 

Кенма помнил. Они делали это столько раз, пока были становились страше, что со временем родители даже перестали ругать их за это. Парни провели неисчислимое множество ночей на крыше дома Козуме. (всегда его, так как она была плоской, и потому не такой опасной, как если бы они проводили время на крыше Куроо) Тецуро всегда говорил про звёзды и их химический состав, про его любимые созвездия, и говоря какие-то тупые вещи в перерывах. 

Кенма любил всем сердцем каждую секунду, проведённую на крыше, разговаривая про звёзды. Но никогда не признавал этого. В любом случае, для Куроо это не было новостью. 

Козуме не мог с этим ничего сделать, однако всё ещё был горд тем, что они оба выросли больше, чем предполагали, что способны. Кенма повернул голову и поцеловал Куроо в щёку, а затем ещё и ещё, за каждую звезду, находящуюся в их комнате. 

Во время нахождения в пределах четырёх стен, и Куроо, и Кенма были довольны тем, что оставались в своей маленькой вселенной, существовавшей только для них двоих.

____________

Планёрки были проклятьем Кенмы. Ему казалось, будто минуты превращались в часы, пока он сидел в кабинете, слушая маркетингового менеджера, говорящего о том, что продажи растут больше, чем требуется. Козуме взглянул на экран телефона уже в тысячный раз, думая о том, что давно мог бы быть дома. Это был четверг - день выходного Куроо. И поэтому, очевидно, Кенма накопил уже около 6 непрочитанных сообщений от парня, где его спрашивали о том, когда он будет дома, чтобы Тецуро смог перестать работать над диссертацией, и они бы вместе поваляли дурака. 

— Козуме-сан? Вам есть, что добавить? — спросил маркетинговый менеджер, наконец завершая презентацию, которая была самой долгой в жизни Кенмы. 

— Нет, спасибо, Ватари, — улыбнулся Кенма. — Это было невероятно. Мы закончили на сегодня? — в кабинете все начали переговариваться и кивать. — Тогда всё. Увидимся со всеми завтра. 

Как только сотрудники вышли, Козуме достал телефон из кармана, чтобы увериться в том, что получил шквал сообщений, которых так ждал. 

**Куроо: я знаю, что ты только что ушёл, но я уже скучаю (09:21)**   
**Куроо: сегодня дождь, так что убедись, что возьмёшь зонтик с собой, когда пойдёшь домой (10:33)**   
**Куроо: знаешь самый какой цвет самый дерьмовый? белый. он слишком чистый. гадость (12:20)**   
**Куроо: бокуто передаёт привет (12:25)**   
**Куроо: может, сейчас прозвучит неубедительно, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь сейчас (13:18)**   
**Куроо: <3 (13:37)**

Кенма слегла прищурился, когда прочитал сообщения: вроде, они не выбивались из нормы поведения Куроо, но было в них что-то не так. Козуме также не знал, что Тецуро встречался с Бокуто сегодня. Это было единственной причиной беспокойств, пришедшей в голову Кенмы, на которую он успешно всё списал. Но это не сделало ему легче на душе, поэтому он набрал номер Куроо. 

Козуме надеялся, что он ответит, но после долгого времени ожидания, его перекинуло на автоответчик, что было странно: Куроо всегда брал трубки. 

Без каких-либо дальнейших колебаний, Кенма схватил сумку и пошёл домой. Нужен был целый час, чтобы доехать до апартаментов, где парни совместно жили, и обычно Козуме это не волновало, ведь это был целый час тишины, в которой он мог просто подумать, поиграть в игры на телефоне и отвлечься от разных мыслей. Но сегодня он хотел, чтобы этот час прошёл как можно быстрее: хотелось скорее вернуться домой. 

Козуме был абсолютно уверен, что побил свой рекорд по времени передвижения от станции до дома, идя так быстро неосознанно настолько, что понял, что уже почти в квартире, как только вставил ключ в разъём. 

Его встретила абсолютная тишина. Везде был выключен свет, кроме кухни. 

— Куроо? Ты дома? — крикнул Кенма, повесив куртку на вешалку у двери. 

Тишина была невыносима. 

Тогда он прошёл на кухню, где заметил листы, которые Тецуро требовалось проверить, разбросанные по всему столу. А затем увидел и самого Тецуро, лежащего на диване и свернувшегося калачиком, совершенно не обращавшего внимания в сторону двери. Кенма заметил его синяки под глазами и лицо, лишённое обычной живости. Он наклонился над диваном, чтобы приложить руку ко лбу Тецуро. 

— Хэй, — спокойно прошептал он. 

— Прости, котёнок, не слышал, как ты пришёл, — ответил Куроо и быстро поморгал, будто только что его выдернули из собственного мира. Он незамедлительно подвинулся, освобождая Кенме место, как делал в тысячный раз за всю жизнь. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Козуме, соединив их лбы и взяв руку Куроо в свою. На этот вопрос Тецуро издал звук, смешанный с раздражённостью и усмешкой. 

— Я устал, — Кенма пытался вникнуть в эту фразу, в то же время понимая, что если что-то не так - Куроо обязательно расскажет. Он был в стрессе последние дни. Тем более, может просто его докторская трудно двигалась с места, или ему попался класс, доставляющий головную боль больше, чем обычно. Козуме чуть сжал его руку, показывая, что что бы не происходило - он рядом. 

— Да? — переспросил Кенма, давая Тецуро время, чтобы тот смог сказать то, что хотел изначально, если это было всё-таки нужно. Вся эта ситуация напоминала Козуме день, когда они впервые встретились: тогда Куроо был ещё тише, чем сам Кенма. Что снова доказывает, как он вырос. 

Тецуро поколебался прежде, чем ответить. 

— Просто плохой день, — его взгляд был отведён в сторону. 

— Как скажешь, — прошептал в ответ Козуме, целуя Куроо в щёку. — Ты - всё для меня, — добавил он, смущаясь. Сегодня был тот день, когда он не мог не сказать Тецуро, что любит его всем сердцем, больше всего на свете. В ответ Куроо обнял Кенму, прижимая к себе крепче, после чего зарылся лицом в его шею так, будто это было его спасением. 

Козуме был счастлив являться для Тецуро спасением: после всего, что было, он стал Кенме всей жизнью. 

Прошло достаточно времени, но Куроо всё ещё не отпускал. 

— Куроо, ты в порядке? — Кенма запустил руку в волосы Тецуро. Ему было неспокойно оттого, что он не видел лица парня, и потому не мог считать его эмоции. 

— Давай мы просто полежим так какое-то время? — промямлил он в ответ, не поднимая головы. — Пожалуйста? 

— Хорошо, — ответил Козуме, закинув на Куроо ноги. Он был готов лежать так столько, сколько Тецуро захочет. А как только его отпустят, то он сразу пойдёт готовить что-то, что Куроо очень любит, затем включит какой-нибудь фильм, под который парни смогут без конца обниматься, лёжа на диване. И даже если глаза Тецуро будут красными от слёз, Кенма не скажет ничего, лишь сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы убрать их. 

Но сейчас он просто лежал со своим соулмейтом, закинув на него ноги, и будет лежать так до тех пор, пока Куроо не сможет спокойно вдохнуть.

____________

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я вёл машину? — спросил Кенма, открывая дверь в салон. 

Водил он редко, настолько, что даже ни разу не задумался о покупке машины, постоянно выбирая вместо неё электричку, куда бы не было нужно добраться. Или, в крайнем случае, он просил довезти его Куроо, если у того была возможность. Тецуро же наоборот наслаждался вождением, выбирая машину даже тогда, когда будет проще доехать на любом другом виде транспорта. Поэтому его предложение повести Кенме было слишком странным. 

Куроо открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. 

— Мой день рождения - мои правила. Ты ведёшь, — сказал он и показал язык в заключение. Затем сел в машину, ставя корзинку для пикника на колени, закрывая дверь прежде, чем Кенма смог спросить о причине такого сумбурного поведения. 

Покачав головой, Козуме сел на водительское сидение и вставил ключ зажигания. 

— Только не смейся с того, как я вожу, — конечно же, Кенма не был величайшим японским водителем, но он хотя бы был уверен, что не настолько плох в этом, как Куроо часто говорил. Это было просто чуть сложнее, чем в видеоиграх. 

— Пока ты не ведёшь так, будто пытаешься обогнать Марио Карт *10, я молчком, — сказав это, он начал сменять радиостанции. И успел это сделать уже 15 раз к тому моменту, пока Козуме, наконец, выехал из гаража. 

— Ты не сказал, куда мы едем, — спросил Кенма, как только они доехали до первой развилки. — Куда мне ехать?

— Кен, тебе нужно было спросить про это перед тем, как ты завёл машину, — насмешливо сказал Куроо. 

— Не осуждай меня, — ответил Козуме и одарил парня презрительным взглядом. 

— Ох, ты позволил мне сесть в машину, так мило. 

— В твоей машине есть катапульта? Потому что я уже готов убраться отсюда. 

Прежде, чем Тецуро ответил, на светофоре загорелся зелёный свет. 

— Налево! Едь налево, — Кенма хмыкнул, крутя руль, и молясь, чтобы его не остановили за то, что он не включил поворотники. 

— И куда потом? 

— Знаешь, где парк Мизумото? Вот туда. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Козуме, полностью сконцентрировавшись на дороге. Они ехали в тишине какое-то время, прерываемой звуками радио, станции которого Куроо бесконечно сменял. 

Как только они выехали на главную дорогу, Кенма, наконец, оторвал взгляд от дороги и перевёл его на Тецуро. Он был тихим, с сжатыми вместе губами. Смотрел в окно так, будто думал о смысле жизни. Синяки под его глазами становились все темнее с каждым днём: признак бессонных ночей, когда _наконец-то_ ложился спать, но не прекращал ворочаться с бока на бок, успокаиваясь только тогда, когда Кенма подвигался к нему ближе. Козуме нервно закусил губу. Убрал руку с руля и положил её на руку Куроо, поглаживая. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — эти вопросы выдернул Тецуро из своих мыслей, и он сжал руку парня. 

— Ни о чём таком. Всего лишь о том, какой я счастливчик, что мой соулмейт - ты, — Кенма закатил глаза. Он был уверен, что это наглая ложь, но не хотел указывать на это. Не сегодня. Ведь сегодня они праздновали день рождения Куроо, и если бы он хотел рассказать то, что его тревожило, он бы рассказал. 

— Думаю, ты тоже неплохой вариант. 

— Как ты можешь говорить что-то такое в мой _день рождения?_ — Тецуро поднял одну руку к своему лбу. — Я не выдержу такого. 

— Наверное, это очень утомительно: быть таким драматичным каждый день, — сказал Кенма с невозмутимым видом. 

— Это утомляет намного меньше, чем нахождение с соулмейтом, который любит тебя не так сильно, как ты его. 

— Ты серьёзно? — Козуме выгнул бровь. Конечно, он шутил. Обязан был. Но Куроо, однако, лишь пожал плечами: 

— Не знаю. 

— Куро, я остановлю машину прямо здесь и сейчас. Ты серьёзно? - спустя столько лет, Кенма не ожидал, что такая ситуация когда-либо произойдёт. Да, конечно, он не показывал свою любовь словами и физически так часто и умело, как это делал Куроо, но думал, что между ними есть то невидимое понимание. Кенма выражал любовь, как кот, просто находясь рядом. 

Но видимо, невидимого понимания не было, и ему всё же следовало озвучивать его словами. Он до сих пор не понимал, насколько серьёзен Куроо в своих словах, так как не мог оторвать взгляда от дороги, чтобы постараться различить эмоции Тецуро. Но если он был действительно серьёзен, то Кенма и знать не хотел, сколько времени он провёл, думая таким образом. Теперь ему необходимо было думать, как можно это исправить. 

— Не нужно останавливать машину, это не так важно для этого. 

— Конечно же это важно, — Козуме пытался убрать из голоса все негативные эмоции. Была ли эта ситуация причиной, почему Тецуро вёл себя так странно и отдалялся? Сердце Кенмы пропустило удар, его ладошки вспотели. 

Куроо отпустил руку Козуме. 

— Просто... Я не знаю, как объяснить. Ты делал всё так, как нужно, просто я слишком погружён в свои мысли в последнее время. 

— Ты - всё для меня, — сорвалось с губ Кенмы. Эти слова шли из глубины души. — Я не настолько красноречив и умею показывать это, как ты, и не думаю, что смогу это однажды. Но я имею это в виду каждый раз. Я не могу представить жизнь, в которой не будет тебя, — Козуме хотел сказать ещё больше, но его собственные принципы не позволили этого. 

Тецуро хмыкнул прежде, чем ответил: 

— Это много значит, — и Кенма снова сплёл их руки. — Прости, что заставил тебя выйти из зоны комфорта. 

— Я буду говорить тебе это по миллиону раз так часто, как тебе будет нужно это услышать. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. 

— Ты и правда самый лучший соулмейт, — Куроо потянулся и поцеловал Козуме в щёку. — Спасибо. 

Кенма подумал, что если бы он действительно был самым лучшим соулмейтом, то у них бы никогда не состоялось этого разговора. Но он не мог изменить прошлое. Он просто будет внимательнее в будущем. 

Некоторое время спустя, они доехали до парка. Куроо обернул шарф вокруг шеи Кенмы перед тем, как выйти из машины, а тот, в свою очередь, вынул из бардачка машины пушистые наушники, надевая их на Тецуро и приминая его причёску. 

Куроо взял корзинку, и они вышли из машины, держась за руки. После недолгого поиска, место, где можно расположиться, было найдено. Оно было возле озера. Парни вытащили покрывало из корзинки и постелили прежде, чем приступили к еде, находясь в комфортной тишине. 

Было невероятно красиво. День был идеальным: на небе ни одного облачка, лишь бесконечная голубизна, простиравшаяся всюду. Парк был окружён дубами. Их листья пестрили разными красками: от тёплых золотистых оттенков до ярко-красных, показывая, что надвигалась зима. Кенма поднял голову к небу и закрыл глаза, обдаваемый солнечным теплом. 

— Хорошее место, — задумчиво сказал Куроо, задержав взгляд на глади воды, с бутербродом в руке. — Мне нравится здесь. — Кенма прищурился, посмотрев на бутерброд. Было очень к стати, что Тецуро решил принести их. 

— Как ты нашёл его? — Куроо слегка приоткрыл рот. 

— В этом месте Бо собирался сделать предложение Акааши, и я подумал, почему бы сперва нам не опробовать его. Ох, только Акааши не говори. 

Кенма не смог сдержать улыбки, из-за собственных мыслей. Он знал, что Акааши скажет «Да», так как они оба долго ждали женитьбы. 

— Не скажу. Когда он собирается это сделать? 

— Через неделю где-то, думаю. Я ходил с ним выбирать кольцо. Очень надеюсь, что он сможет удержать это в секрете от Кейджи, а то ты же знаешь его, — Козуме закивал. Акааши был слишком проницателен, особенно когда дело доходило до его сердца (принадлежавшего Бокуто). А Бокуто был далёк от серьёзности. 

— Я рад за них. 

— Я тоже! Бо в восторге от всего этого, говорит, не переставая, — Куроо запустил руку в свои волосы. — Хотел бы я знать, когда будет свадьба. 

— Скорее всего, через две весны, зная Акааши. Любимое время года Бокуто - весна, но к следующей весне они наверняка не успеют подготовиться. Так что, думаю, через полтора года примерно. 

Было что-то отчуждённое в улыбке Тецуро, появившейся на этих словах. Он опустил взгляд:

— Так долго. 

— Наверное. 

Они вернулись к тишине, доедая их бутерброды, любуясь озером. Кенма предложил порезать небольшой торт, который был куплен для пикника. Куроо угукнул, соглашаясь. 

Козуме недолго порылся в корзинке, достал торт, свечку и немного спичек, после чего зажёг от них свечу, поставленную на торт, и пододвинул его к Тецуро. 

Куроо, по обычаю, встретился с Козуме взглядами прежде, чем загадал желание и задул свечку. 

Кенма придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Тецуро в щёку. 

— С 24-ым днём рождения, Куроо. 

— Спасибо, котёнок, — Тецуро подвинул Козуме к себе так, чтобы тот сидел между его ног, так близко, что их грудные клетки соприкасались. Торт сиюминутно был забыт. — Хочешь знать, что я загадал? 

— Ага, — ответил Кенма, закидывая ноги на бёдра Куроо. 

— Кенма, — промычал Тецуро. — Правильный ответ: «Нет, потому что иначе оно не сбудется», а не «Ага». Боже, — он ткнул Козуме в бок. 

— Я любопытный. 

— Ни за что не поверю, — Куроо поцеловал парня в нос. — Я загадал, чтобы мы всегда были вместе. 

— Глупое желание, — сказал Кенма с невозмутимым видом, разглаживая лицо Тецуро, которой сильно нахмурилось от этой фразы. 

— С чего бы глупое? Какого хрена, Кенма. 

— Потому что оно исполнится в любом случае, — цыкнул Козуме. 

Может, это были проделки водяной глади, но Кенма готов было поклясться, что глаза Куроо стали будто бы стеклянными. 

— О Боже, — повторял Тецуро без конца, оставляя нескончаемые поцелуи на лице Козуме, начиная от подбородка, щёк, лба, и заканчивая губами. — Ты плохо действуешь на моё сердце. 

Куроо обвил руки вокруг талии Кенмы и повалил его за собой на землю так, что тот лежал на его груди. Козуме обвёл пальцами логотип своей компании на рубашке Тецуро. Было чертовски мило, что добрая половина гардероба Куроо была с мерчем компании Кенмы. 

Никто ничего не говорил. Они просто наслаждались компании друг друга. Куроо гладил волосы Кенмы, а тот иногда чуть двигался вперёд, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать Тецуро. 

Прошло неопределённое количество времени, как Козуме почувствовал, что Куроо немного трясётся. Он свёл брови и поднял голову: Тецуро не плакал, не смеялся, его губы не были синими от холода. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кенма, повернув голову. Куроо удивлённо посмотрел на него:

— Ну да? Что-то не так? 

— Забудь, — ответил Козуме, пожав плечами. Наверное, ему просто показалось: по крайней мере, Тецуро выглядел в полном порядке. 

После этого, Кенма снова положил голову на Куроо, который обнял его ещё крепче, чем до этого.

____________

Утра субботы были любимыми для Кенмы. Не было обязательств, работы, планёрок и встреч, ничего, что бы довлело над ним целый день. Он медленно разлепил глаза. Комната была наполнена тёплым светом: солнце уже встало. А значит, пора вставать и Козуме. 

Кенма лениво потянулся в сторону, как он думал, где лежал Куроо. Но вместо него там была лишь холодная простыня. Он похлопал в том месте несколько раз, думая, что просто не заметил Тецуро там, но увы, там всё ещё никого не было. Козуме всё это время был с удивлёнными глазами, рассматривая их пустующую кровать. 

Куроо обычно всегда ждал пока Кенма проснётся в субботнее утро, но тот день был исключением. Кровать казалось опустевшей и холодной, когда в ней не было Тецуро. Козуме считал, что мысли об этом - нелепость, но всё ещё думал таким образом. Он потянулся, стянул одеяло и встал с кровати с недовольным лицом - кто-кто, а Кенма точно не жаворонок. 

Вскоре парень уже шёл по коридору, направляясь в зал и кухню. К счастью, Куроо там и был: сидел на самом краю дивана, смотря в окно и держа двумя руками кружку чая, совершенно не замечая появления Кенмы. Тот снова приметил темнеющие с каждым днём всё больше синяки под глазами Тецуро. Козуме медленно сел рядом, заставляя Куроо испугаться. Казалось, будто бы он совсем не узнал его. 

Что-то было не так. Очень, очень не так. 

— Куроо? — голос Кенмы был настолько непринуждённым, насколько мог быть. Тецуро покачал головой. Его глаза стали стеклянными, и он до сих пор не повернулся в сторону Козуме. 

Кенма мог буквально чувствовать собственное сердцебиение. Что-то определённо было не так, и он не знал, что конкретно. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя подавленным, в животе образовался какой-то неприятный узел, в горле стоял ком. Что-то было не так с _Куроо,_ а Козуме и представить не мог, что. Не может быть, что он так расстроен из-за своей докторской. Было что-то намного большее, чем это. 

— Куроо? Что происходит? — Кенма неуверенно положил руку на ногу Куроо. Тецуро обхватил кружку крепче, его челюсть ходила. В тот момент Козуме очень жалел, что у него нет никакой сверхспособности, чтобы забрать все переживания. Сердце болело, когда он смотрел на самого важного человека в своей жизни, который был в такой тоске. Тоске, которая не была понятна Кенме. — Ты можешь мне всё рассказать, знаешь ведь. 

— Кенма? — спросил Куроо осевшим голосом. 

— Привет, — прошептал Кенма в ответ. — Что случилось? — обычно Козуме бы не выпрашивал ответ на вопрос, думая, что Тецуро сам скажет, когда настанет время. Однако, такое странное поведение продолжалось уже месяцами, и Кенма не мог просто пускать всё на самотёк и дальше, позволяя Куроо нести всю тяжесть в одиночку. — Я не знаю, как тебе сказать, — голос Тецуро дрожал, что Козуме никогда ранее не слышал. Он никогда не звучал так неуверенно. 

Сердце Кенмы металось в грудной клетке. В его голове совершенно не было идей, что Куроо изо всех сил пытался сказать. Они знали друг друга всю жизнь, и единственный вещью, которую Тецуро когда-либо скрыл, был факт того, что они соулмейты. Куроо всегда казался уверенным, и его поведение сейчас было настолько несвойственно, что пугало. 

Кенма убрал одну руку Тецуро от кружки, положив её себе на колени, и стал выводить пальцем круги на его ладони. Козуме решил не говорить о том, как сильно его сейчас напрягает сложившаяся ситуация, думая, что это лишь оттолкнёт Куроо. Его сердце всё ещё громко и быстро стучало, пытаясь вырваться наружу. 

— Пожалуйста? 

— Я не могу, — произнёс Куроо жалобным голосом. — Ты возненавидишь меня. 

Кенма хмыкнул. 

— Ты и сам знаешь, что в мире нет таких вещей, которые бы заставили меня ненавидеть тебя. Вылезай из своих мыслей и поговори со мной, Тецуро. 

Эти слова были правдой. Небо голубое. Солнышко взойдёт завтра. Кенма никогда не возненавидит Куроо. Даже сейчас, когда казалось, будто Тецуро обманул его в чём-то серьезном *11. Но нет, он не мог этого сделать. По крайней мере, Козуме пытался себя в этом убедить. Они сидели в полной тишине. Кенма до сих пор чертил какие-то линии на руке Куроо, пытаясь сделать _хоть что-то,_ чтобы успокоить его, хотел найти какие-то слова, но не находил. Тишина было слишком тяжёлой. Но Тецуро заговорил:

— Я болен, — мир Кенмы разбился на тысячу осколков. Он похолодел, моргая пару секунд, после чего его его нижняя губа затряслась. 

— Но ты скоро поправишься, так? — он обязан был. Козуме и думать не хотел о другом, не позволил этого себе, только не без подтверждения. В этот момент Куроо повернулся к нему, слегка качая головой. 

— _Нет._

Казалось, будто что-то острое вонзилось в сердце Кенмы. Он так хотел, чтобы Тецуро прекратил себя так вести, сказал, что просто пошутил. Но судя по серьёзному и опустошённому взгляду было понятно, что такого не случится. 

Козуме, не теряя ни секунды, бросился Куроо на шею, зарываясь лицом в плечо. Он не знал, когда точно начал плакать, как и не знал, был ли в силах осознать всю сложность ситуации. Тецуро дрожал, плача тоже. Из-за этого Кенмы плакал сильнее, обнимая парня крепче. Он не хотел его отпускать. 

— Мне жаль, — произнёс Куроо, — Мне так жаль, — голос звучал подавлено. Если хотя бы какой-то кусочек сердца Кенмы ещё был жив, то тон прозвучавшего голоса Тецуро убил и его. Козуме прижал Куроо к себе ещё сильнее: у него не находилось слов, чтобы сказать, что никто не должен сейчас извиняться, но он надеялся, что его соулмейт понял это и так, всего лишь через ставшее крепче объятие. 

Наверное, прошли уже часы, а они всё сидели вместе. Голова Кенмы болела от количества выплаканных слёз, в груди до сих пор болело. Он до сих пор всё ещё не осознавал всю серьёзность и неизбежный исход. Как он мог, если шок охватил его полностью, блокируя способность размеренно мыслить? 

И _Куроо,_ Боже, что только Куроо чувствовал? Думал? Он правда рассчитывал, что Кенма возненавидит его, держал все переживания в себе так долго. Козуме рассеянно поцеловал Тецуро в плечо. Он всё ещё любил его больше, чем вчера. А завтра будет любить ещё сильнее. Тем более, в Кенме ещё осталась надежда: у них до сих пор были их отметки, а значит, пока Куроо не скажет Козуме, что любит его, всё будет в порядке. Это ведь так работало. Пока они будут продолжать жить так, как обычно, всё будет нормально. 

Обязано было быть. 

Козуме двинулся назад, взяв лицо Куроо в ладони. Он хотел сказать хотя бы _что-то, правда хотел,_ но в мире не было слов, сделавших всё хотя бы чуточку лучше. По крайней мере, Кенма их ещё не придумал. 

— Хочешь подробностей? — спросил Куроо всё ещё мягким голосом, будто боясь переступить какую-то черту. Козуме кивнул. Раз враг был не виден, то был шанс хотя бы узнать, с чем они столкнулись. 

Тецуро посмотрел на Кенму красными от слёз глазами. Такого же цвета были нос и щёки. Волосы примяты. Да и Кенма тоже не выглядел лучше. 

— Помнишь, чем болела моя мама? — помнил. И лишь раз моргнул, имея это в виду. — То же самое. Болезнь Лу Генрига. БАС. 

Кенма попытался вспомнить всё, что знал об этой болезни из того, что слышал от Куроо, и из пары медицинский лекций из университета? которые он всегда слушал особенно плохо. Главный симптом - слабость мышц. Дегенерация тела. Всё становится хуже со временем. 

Никакого лечения. 

— Как долго? — голос Козуме был настолько хриплым, что тот его еле узнал. 

— У меня это диагностировали позже. Врачи говорят, что это было трудно обнаружить. Скорее всего около 14 месяцев назад, — Куроо говорил монотонно. Вероятно, ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы это стало очевидным для него. 

— Куроо, — Козуме был без понятия, зачем произнёс это имя снова. 

— Извини. 

— Это ничего не меняет, — прошептал Кенма. Они всё ещё были соулмейтами, и им всё ещё был Куроо. И Козуме всё ещё любил его.

____________

Кенма не знал, как чувствовал себя по поводу факта, что он застенчивый и тихий человек. С незнакомыми людьми он вёл себя именно так: что-то бормотал себе под нос, опускал взгляд, чтобы не встретиться с их осуждением. Таким он был для большинства людей. 

Но для особенно близких людей Козуме мог показать свою эмоциональную сторону. Давал возможность увидеть искры в его глазах, поднятие тембра голоса, когда говорил о чём-то, что действительно волновало его. Он был уверен, что в такие моменты, наверное, даже достигает громкости Бокуто. Или, по крайней мере, ему так говорили. 

Единственным человеком, который был свидетелем каждого громкого поведения Кенмы, был Куроо. Он всегда был рядом, когда Козуме злился, если терял последнюю жизнь в видеоигре, когда кричал через всю площадку, думая, что Некома проигрывает национальные, был рядом, чтобы отпраздновать восхищение от заключения первой сделки компании Bouncing Ball. 

Может, такие ситуации не стоили громкого поведения, но самым главным было то, что Тецуро всегда был рядом. И это было единственной цепочкой, которую провёл Кенма: он открыт тогда, когда рядом его соулмейт. 

Поэтому он не удивился сам себе, когда его вспышка гнева произошла при людях: очевидно невозможно было сдержать себя, если ты говоришь о любви всей своей жизни - Куроо Тецуро. 

— Это полный бред, Акааши, — Кейджи удивлённо перевёл взгляд от своей кружки на Кенму, не ожидая от него такой громкости. Он не был посвящён в то, что такое поведение Козуме было возможно, но Кенму это и не волновало. У него не было сил объяснять ему это. 

Акааши тяжело вдохнул, ставя кружку обратно на столик кофейни, где они находились. 

— Не могу даже представить, через что он проходит. Через что вы оба проходите. 

Кенма запустил руку в свои волосы, отчаянно крутя кончики на палец. Он не думал, что может найти слова, которые объяснили бы Акааши, что он чувствует. И не думал, что такие слова вообще существуют. 

— Это генетическое, да? — спросил Кейджи, расчётливо глядя на Кенму, прося поговорить об этом, но в то же время стараясь не пересечь черту вежливости. Но Козуме было плевать на вежливость. 

— У его матери тоже был БАС, если ты про это спрашиваешь, — ответил Кенма, смотря на стол. У него не выдалось шанса встретиться с мамой Куроо: болезнь забрала её из этого мира ещё до того, как у неё появилась возможность посмотреть на то, как развивается жизнь сына. 

Но Козуме слышал много историй. Историй о том, что она была добрейшим человеком в этом мире, который Тецуро и его отец только знали, о том, как она пела Куроо колыбельные, когда он был совсем маленьким, о том, как она улыбалась в любой ситуации. Все эти истории напоминали Кенме самого Тецуро: было глупо игнорировать, что он перенял от неё те черты, которыми гордился. 

Но БАС должна была быть единственной схожестью, которую он не перенял. 

— Прости, — Кенма сжал свою кружку с горячим шоколадом крепче. Соболезнования совсем не помогали, но Козуме не собирался винить Акааши за это: он хотя бы попытался. — Как Бокуто к этому относится? — Кенма понимал, что Котаро знал всё намного раньше, чем узнал он сам, даже если Куроо не сказал об этом прямо. Понимал, что Котаро первый потащил Тецуро по врачам, обещая быть рядом до тех пор, пока его друг не расскажет об этом соулмейту. А потом всё ещё будет с ним до конца. 

По крайней мере, сегодня друзья точно были вместе. Бокуто говорил, что хочет взять Тецуро в ресторан, где они всегда проводили «братанские вечера», чтобы вспомнить былое. Для обоих было полезным встретиться и повеселиться, пока была возможность. 

Это также давало возможность Акааши встретиться с Кенмой, так как он обещал это Куроо. Не то, что бы предполагалось, что Козуме должен быть в курсе, но Тецуро до смешного прозрачен. 

— Не очень, — вздохнул Акааши. Кенма ждал, пока он продолжит, но слова всё никак не подбирались потому, что он боялся расстроить или обидеть Козуме ещё больше. Это надоедало. 

— Как «не очень»? — выдавил из себя Кенма. 

— Давай лучше поговорим о том, как ты справляешься со всем этим. 

Кенма громко поставил кружку на стол, стукнув её настолько сильно, что немного горячего шоколада выплеснулось из неё. Он не рассчитывал, что однажды поведёт себя так, но нельзя было ничего поделать, только не тогда, когда разговор заходит в такое русло. Не тогда, когда Акааши говорит так, будто Куроо уже мёртв. 

— Как ты думаешь я с этим справляюсь, Акааши? Я не могу смотреть на него, не думая: «Совсем скоро я больше не смогу проводить с ним время таким образом». А я даже, блять, не могу сказать ему о своих переживаниях, потому что пока БАС не причиняет ему боль физически, она причиняет моральную боль, которую он и без моих тревог несёт на себе. Иногда ему приходится просто сидеть и концентрироваться на дыхании, потому что даже это истощает его. А он даже не хочет поделиться этим со мной, боясь расстроить. И Боже, пока я ценю то, как он заботится о том, как я переношу всё это, я не вижу, что он понимает, что я забочусь о нём даже больше. Так что мы оба в дерьме. 

Кенма не планировал разговаривать так долго, но как только одно слово сорвалось с его губ, он уже не смог остановить поток потянувшихся за ним остальных. 

Акааши поправил очки. Он делал так всегда, когда думал о чём-то. _«Кенма никогда не говорил столько за один раз. Наверняка, ему очень тяжело. Что мне сказать, чтобы ему стало легче?»_

Если бы Козуме был говнюком больше, чем являлся, то обязательно сказал бы Кейджи, что он ничего не исправит. Но он не собирался набрасываться на Акааши: после всего, что было, здесь не было ни капли его вины. Он просто пытался быть хорошим другом. 

\- Прости. Просто... Не понимаю, как мир может быть так жесток, забирая в пустоту такого светлого человека, как Куроо, *12 — Акааши лишь покивал головой, всё ещё пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Вселенная - ужасающее место, — фраза, на которой он, наконец, остановился. 

Кенма подумал, что эти слова - самые правдивые из всех, что были когда-то озвучены.

____________

— Уверен, что хочешь остаться сегодня дома? — спросил Куроо из спальни. Кенма не мог увидеть его лицо, так как был в гардеробе, но мог представить вопросительное выражения лица. Была пятница, что означало ночь свиданий. 

Тецуро предлагал выйти посмотреть на звёзды, как обещал много месяцев назад, когда апокалипсис ещё не был на горизонте. Казалось, будто с того момента прошла целая вечность. Но погода всё ещё не позволяла этого сделать: середина зимы принесла с собой ужасающие холода. И Кенма не мог подвергать Куроо такой опасности: он мог замёрзнуть во много раз быстрее сейчас. 

Кенма старался не зацикливаться на том, что в последнее время Куроо становился всё слабее, и мёрзнул от каждого сквозняка. Их термостат всегда был выставлен теплее: не было смысла рисковать. 

Провести ночь свиданий в тёплой квартире - самый безопасный способ. И для физического здоровья Куроо, и для ментального Кенмы. 

— Да, у меня есть одна идея. Смотреть на звёзды пойдём в другой раз, — тогда, когда Куроо станет _лучше._ Или хотя бы летом. 

Кенма продолжил копаться среди коробок, ища нужную на полках. Даже успел найти несколько безделушек, которые не помнил. Но всё это было не тем, что нужно. 

— Дай мне ещё пару минут. 

— Тебе помочь? 

— Нет! Я могу и сам. Просто оставайся на месте, — выкрикнул Кенма, открывая ещё одну коробку. Там было старое оборудование: камеры и микрофоны, которые, как он думал, уже давно были в мусорке. 

— Ты же знаешь, что если скажешь мне, что ищешь, я скажу тебе, где это находится, — снова прозвучал голос Тецуро. Кенма закатил глаза. В расположении коробок не было никакой логики, что делало поиск сложнее. 

— Всё нормально, — он открыл другую коробку, которая находилась на второй полке. Его взгляд сразу упал на вещь, которую он так упорно искал. — Уже нашёл! Закрывай глаза. 

Он победоносно взял эту вещь, поставил коробку туда, где она стояла и вышел из шкафа. Куроо всё ещё сидел на кровати с закрытыми глазами, стуча пальцами по матрасу. 

Кенма не смог удержаться, и подошёл к нему, после чего поцеловал в губы. Тецуро был самым милым человеком во всём мире, которого Козуме только встречал. 

— Это и был сюрприз? — пробубнил Куроо. — Уже можно открывать глаза? 

Козуме поставил вещь себя под ноги, чтобы освободить руки, взял ими лицо Тецуро так, чтобы большими пальцами дотянуться до его век. 

— Держи глаза закрытыми. 

— Хорошо, — голос Куроо перешёл на шёпот, но по улыбке было понятно, что можно продолжать то, ради чего всё началось. 

Кенма отошёл от Куроо на один шаг. 

— Ещё 5 минут. Это не такой уж и великий сюрприз, к слову. 

— Знаешь ли, получить что-то от тебя - уже великолепно, — Кенма улыбнулся, роясь в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках батареек. Куроо всегда хранил их там на случай, если те, что в пульте, перестанут работать. В ящике было несколько батареек. Козуме взял три из них, вставил в устройство и пощелкал пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что оно всё ещё работает спустя такое количество времени. 

Он раздвинул ноги Тецуро, чтобы сесть между них, не позволяя парню замёрзнуть. И как только он сел, то сразу включил тот самый куполообразный проектор, заставляя комнату превратится в целую галактику. 

Кенма немного поигрался с ней, меняя цвета их звёздного неба от фиолетового до алмазно-голубого. Он оглядел комнату: всё было так же, как в тот самый день. Каждая поверхность была усыпана тысячей звёзд. Целая вселенная только для него и Куроо. 

Козуме толкнулся назад, аккуратно уложив Тецуро на спину. Затем перебрался так, чтобы снова лечь на его грудь. 

— Теперь можешь открыть глаза. 

Как только Куроо открыл глаза, они зажглись миллионами огней. Отражение звёзд в них было невероятно прекрасным, настолько уникальным, что Кенме захотелось запечатлеть это в своей памяти на целую оставшуюся вечность. 

— Ты нашёл нашу старую вселенную, — мягко сказал Тецуро, уголки губ поднялись вверх. — Я и забыл об этом. 

— Смотреть на звёзды из спальни - лучше, чем выходить на холод, — Куроо не ответил на это, лишь полностью поглотил его в свои объятия. 

Они лежали в тишине. Кенма наслаждался лежанием на груди Тецуро, слушая то, как бьётся его сердце. Куроо поднял руку и провёл по волосам Козуме. Глаза начали закрываться: тепло и комфорт убаюкивали. 

Однако Тецуро решил прервать тишину, и Кенма сразу перешёл в режим готовности. 

— Ты не спишь? — Козуме хмыкнул в ответ. Ещё не уснул. — Можно спросить кое-что? Кое-что, что тебе не понравится? 

— Конечно, — Кенма был обеспокоен, но знал, что ничего страшнее, чем уже произошло, быть не могло. Самое ужасное он уже услышал. Куроо так глубоко вдохнул, что Козуме даже почувствовал это. 

— Я могу тебе это сказать? — необязательно было уточнять, что Тецуро имел в виду. Это и так было понятно. Он хотел сказать, что любит его. 

— Нет, — ответил Кенма и поднялся на локтях, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

— Котёнок, просто... Я уже умираю, в любом случае. И я хочу сказать это, хотя бы один разочек в этой жизни, — Козуме чувствовал, как ускоряется сердцебиение Тецуро, обеспокоенное  
всей ситуацией. Он так сильно волновался, что у него не будет шанса сказать это в будущем. 

Кенма взял руку Куроо в свою. 

— Сказать это - принять поражение. Ничего не случится, если ты не скажешь этого, — Козуме прекрасно знал, что его слова не совпадали с реальностью. Он знал, что случится. 

Но его сердце считало по-другому: в нём была надежда, заключающаяся в метке соулмейтов. И потому он не сдавался. 

— Ну же, ты ведь всегда был реалистом. Пожалуйста? — Кенма прикусил губу. «Что? Мне что, нужно просто принять это?». Он знал, что несправедлив сейчас. И Тецуро считал точно так же: это стало понятно после его дрожащего вздоха после отказа, отчего сердце Козуме кольнуло. 

Но в то же время Кенма был честен: как можно было просто так признать то, что твоя вторая половинка *13 уходит? И он был готов сделать всё, что только можно, даже бросить вызов судьбе. 

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — добавил Куроо, сжимая руку Кенмы крепче. — Просто пища для размышлений. 

Парни вернулись к прежней тишине. Между ними витала вина, которую ни один из них не знал как преодолеть. Козуме практически чувствовал, как усиленно Тецуро думает. Светло-голубой свет делал выражение его лица яснее. Всё, о чём Куроо думал, всегда отражалось на его лице. Трудно было даже представить, насколько прозрачным может быть этот человек. 

— Ты обеспокоен чем-то, — Кенма не знал точно, чем. Было слишком много вещей, которые могли занимать его мысли. После всего им точно было, о чём волноваться. 

— Это тупо, на самом деле, — сказал Куроо, покачав голой. 

— Это не тупо. Только если это не ты, — Кенма не мог упустить возможности подколоть парня, как это часто делал он. Уголки губ Куроо поднялись. Или от нервов, или от радости. 

— Думал о тебе. Как ты справляешься со всем. Понимаешь? — было слишком много вариантов того, что он имел в виду. Создавалось ощущение, что он просто бросил эту фразу, оставив его на додумывание. Но Кенма знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять наверняка, о чём он думает. 

— Я не оставлю тебя. Ты не сможешь меня заставить. Так что даже не пытайся, — голос был настолько уверенным, что отрезал все дальнейшие уговоры и обсуждения.

Кенма был с Куроо так долго, и не думал, что в мире есть место, где ему будет лучше без него. Даже будучи жертвой таких обстоятельств. Некая ярость забурлила в его груди при мысли о том, что Тецуро пытается огородить его от этого. Это было причиной, почему он хотел сказать, что любит его? Если он хотел сказать, значит, это конец? 

Куроо усмехнулся и прижал Кенму ближе. 

— Твоё мнение может измениться. _Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя принуждённым остаться со мной._

— Не поменяю. 

Их маленькая вселенная была наполнена неясностью. Но единственную вещь, в которой Кенма был уверен: ему нигде в мире нет места лучше, чем здесь.

____________

— Ах, наконец-то мы встретились. Куроо упоминал о Вас по крайней мере пять раз за всё время, что был здесь, — мужчина напротив Кенмы протянул руку, и тот несильно пожал её. — Я доктор Ямадзаки. 

— Козуме Кенма, — отрезал Кенма. Они никогда не встречались с ним ранее, потому что Куроо всегда просил остаться снаружи. Или же в это время у Козуме была важная встреча. И сейчас, если бы Кенма был чуть увереннее в себе, он бы точно допросил этого доктора и выведал всю информацию. Именно поэтому Тецуро решил не знакомить их, давай Кенме шанс обдумать всё самостоятельно. Умный ход, но Козуме ни за что его не признает. 

— А я Куроо, — добавил Тецуро из-за Кенмы. Доктор засмеялся. 

Козуме не был фанатом больниц, и его настроение сразу ушло, как только он ступил на белоснежный пол и запах антисептиков заполнил его лёгкие. Куроо спросил, не хочет ли он остаться в машине, но сразу же получил отказ. 

— Хорошо, не могли бы Вы пройти со мной, чтобы сдать некоторые тесты? Ничего серьёзного, просто взять кровь, — у доктора был приятный голос, однако Кенме он всё равно не нравился. 

— Конечно, док, — ответил Тецуро, кивая и поднимаясь со стула, направляясь в другую комнату. Козуме уже собирался встать и пойти за ними, но его действия прервал доктор. 

— Вы можете подождать здесь, Козуме, мы недолго. Затем вернёмся и обсудим все детали здесь. 

По крайней мере, теперь у Кенмы был повод его ненавидеть. Он никогда не полюбит того, кто отрывает его от Куроо. Козуме посмотрел на Тецуро, чтобы узнать его чувства в этот момент. Он не знал, хочет ли парень идти один, но на его лице была лишь улыбка. Куроо легко надавил на плечи Кенмы. 

— Всё в порядке, Кен, вернёмся через секунду. 

— Он в надёжных руках! Не беспокойтесь. Можете взять печенье с моего стола, — Кенма сморщил нос: живот уже начало крутить только от мысли о еде. Куроо и доктор Ямадзаки покинули кабинет, оставляя Козуме одного. Он никогда не ненавидеть одиночество, и даже часто находил в нем утешение. Однако в больнице всё было по-другому, там оно казалось душераздирающим. 

Приходил ли Куроо сюда один? Конечно, учитывая расписание тренировок сборной MSBY, Бокуто не присутствовал хотя бы на одном приёме. Это означало, что Тецуро наверняка сидел в комнатах и кабинетах в полном одиночестве, без какой-либо моральной поддержки. От этой мысли на глаза Кенмы навернулись слёзы. Его Куроо всегда был смельчаком. 

Козуме ненавидеть больничный кабинет больше, чем мог сказать. Белые стены и пол делали его визуально больше, или просто заставляли Кенму чувствовать себя крошечным. У доктор Ямадзаки не было никаких личных вещей на столе, никаких фотографий и безделушек. Только табличка с именем. Пустой стол. Сугубо личный, не создающий чувства комфорта. 

Окна были плотно зашторены. Комната освещалась лишь ярко-белым и неестественным светом от флуоресцентных ламп. Всё как в стереотипной больнице. 

Кенма решил сократить время, достав телефон и ответив на пару сообщений по работе, которые он игнорировал ранее. Полистал список игр. Таким образом время шло быстрее: 10 минут стали 20-ю, 30-ю, а затем и 45-ю. Но беспокойство росло с каждой минутой: доктор и Куроо уже должны были вернуться. Козуме хотелось выйти из кабинета, найти Тецуро. Но он знал, что в такой огромной больнице это нереально. И поэтому решил написать самому рациональному человеку, которого он только знал. Если его вердикт будет - пойти и осмотреться, он пойдёт. 

**Кенма: если Куроо с доктором уже почти час, мне нужно его найти? (13:47)**

Акааши ответил почти сразу же. Он часто говорил, что самая лучшая часть его работы редактором - свободный график, не заставляющий работать сверх нормы. 

**Акааши: Лучше будет, если ты подождёшь. Я уверен, доктора очень способны. (13:48)**

**Кенма: мне не нравится доктор (13:48)**   
**Кенма: и больницы тоже (13:48)**   
**Кенма: ты уверен, что мне не нужно осмотреться? (13:49)**

**Акааши: Козуме, тебе нужно убрать свои личные чувства в сторону. Доктор - профессионал, и работает для того, чтобы помогать. Сложившиеся обстоятельства - не его вина. (13:50)**   
**Акааши: Хочешь, я приеду? Я не сильно занят. (13:50)**

**Кенма: нет, всё в порядке (13:50)**   
**Кенма: спасибо Акааши (13:50)**

**Акааши: В любое время. Пиши, если что. (13:50)**

Кенма убрал телефон обратно в карман. Акааши был единственным последним голосом разума. И единственным человеком, который мог выслушать Козуме, помимо Куроо, чем Кенма и пользовался, не желая выливать проблемы на Тецуро. Он и так проходит через слишком многое. 

Ещё 15 минут спустя, дверь кабинета открылась. Вошёл Куроо. На нем не было никаких отметок или признаков грусти. Козуме, наконец, выдохнул. Тецуро здесь, с ним всё хорошо, всё в порядке. 

— Извините за такое долгое ожидание, Козуме. Мы не думали, что получится так долго, — голос звучал так, словно доктор правда извинялся. Но мнение Кенмы уже было сложено по-другому, поэтому это было бесполезно. 

— Всё было хорошо? — сказал Кенма, будто с каким-то укором, чего он совсем не хотел. Куроо сразу же сел перед Козуме, взяв его руку в свою, будто пытаясь успокоить. Он начал чертить круги на его ладони. 

— Всё нормально, он сейчас нам всё скажет. 

— Основываясь на проведённых физических обследованиях, а также на анализах крови, электромиограмме и люмбальной пункции, можно сделать вывод, что БАС развивается в предполагаемой скорости, — тон голоса доктора был лишён эмоций, всякого отношения к происходящему. Такой же пустой, как его стол. Кенма взглянул на Куроо. Его лицо было невозмутимым, будто никакие слова не относились к нему.

— Однако, сейчас Вы достигли точки, когда состояние может начать ухудшаться. Вы упоминали о затруднении дыхания, верно? — Тецуро кивнул. — Скорее всего, это станет хуже в течение следующих нескольких месяцев. Я бы посоветовал Вам наблюдаться на постоянной госпитализации как только почувствуете себя хуже, даже если для серьёзных беспокойств не будет причин. И Вы, Козуме. Присматривайте за ним, он тот ещё упрямец, — Кенма моргнул в ответ. 

Доктор продолжил говорить, прогнозируя состояние Куроо, будущие симптомы и признаки, лекарства, которые помогут всё облегчить, и сказал приблизительный план действий для того, чтобы всё прошло максимально гладко. 

Иногда Тецуро задавал вопросы, мотал головой или соглашался. Только Кенма был тихим: его мозг пытался переварить всю информацию, которую только получал. До сих пор Куроо не казался больным, лишь был чуть слабее и спокойнее, чем обычно. Но судя по словам доктора - всё должно стать намного, намного хуже. 

Подготовка к этому казалась невозможной, в голове не укладывалось, что такой сильный человек, как Куроо, мог заболеть. Но это было так. 

— А время? — спросил Тецуро, забыв про Кенму. 

— Около восьми месяцев. Извините, у меня нет хороших новостей, — ответил доктор Ямадзаки и нахмурился. Глаза Кенмы снова начали слезиться, он сжал руку Куроо крепче. Восемь месяцев? Это совершенно ничего. Тецуро не был в настолько плохом состоянии, чтобы такое маленькое время оказалось реальностью. Тецуро не выглядел как умирающий человек. 

Восемь месяцев - так скоро. Козуме моргнул пару раз, пытаясь остановить слёзы перед незнакомцем. В центре внимания должен быть Куроо, а не он. Кенма снова повернулся к парню, желая увидеть его реакцию на это. Но он не был потрясён. Не был зол. Не подходил под описание человека, которому только что сказали, что ему осталось жить меньше года. 

На лице была лишь несильная улыбка, после которой последовал медленный кивок: 

— Спасибо за новости. 

Нижняя губа Кенмы начала трястись, и он тут же прикусил её. Куроо продолжал оставаться сильным по какой-то непонятной никому причине. Скорее всего потому, что эта причина как-то относилась к самому Козуме. 

Но если Тецуро ещё не сломался, значит и Кенма не может тоже. Он ни за что не позволит слезам упасть. Он сжал челюсть и медленно опустил голову. Неважно, как сильно он хотел плакать, неважно, как сильно он хотел кричать, что доктор неправ. Он не стал. Для Куроо. 

Кенма переплёл руки Куроо и свои, как только они вышли из больницы. Он старался не обращать внимания на страх перед неизвестным будущем, зная и веря только в одну вещь: он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы остаться на стороне Куроо. 

После всего. Будь, что будет.

____________

— Хэй, я дома, — шёпотом сказал Кенма, просунув голову в спальню. Куроо лежал на кровати с книгой в руках, с чуть неправильно сидящими очками но носу. Он повернул голову на голос, закрыл книгу и положил перед собой. 

— Добро пожаловать домой. Как работа? — Козуме беспокоило то, что он стал единственной связью Куроо и жизни вне квартиры. Тецуро уводился из университета пару месяцев назад, и теперь большую часть времени находится дома. С каждым днём он становится слабее. Меньше времени двигается, больше времени лежит и пытается взять под контроль дыхание, или просто читает книги, чтобы отвлечься. Кенме необязательно нужно было всматриваться, чтобы заметить, как впали щёки парня, и его лицо в целом выглядело намного истощённее, чем в памяти Козуме. 

— Работа нормально. Собираемся выпустить новую игру через пару месяцев, если всё пойдёт по плану, — Кенма подошёл к Куроо и поцеловал его в лоб, отчего тот тихо хмыкнул. — А ты чем занимался?

— Читал почти весь день. Ещё смотрел матч Бо по телевизору. Думал о том, когда ты уже придёшь, — Козуме не хотел думать о том, что Тецуро не так разговорчив, как раньше, и его голос уже не звучит так живо. Теперь уже он старался поддерживать разговоры так же, как это делал Куроо в прошлом. 

— Звучит как хороший день. Они выиграли? — спросил Кенма и пошёл в гардероб, снимая костюм и переодеваясь в спортивные штаны и какую-то из футболок Куроо. 

— Да, и ты бы видел, как Бо пробивал. Это безумие, — даже несмотря на лицо, можно было услышать жажду в голосе. Тецуро скучал по волейболу. Кенма знал это, исходя из того, как бывший блокирующий смотрит на фотографии со школьных времён, а также из того, как увлечённо смотрит матчи по телевизору, и после каждого остаётся разочарованным. Козуме не знал, как это исправить. 

Как только Кенма переоделся, то сразу запрыгнул на кровать. Измотанность взяла над ним верх. 

— Ты устал? — спросил Куроо. Кенма простонал в ответ, надеясь, что этим передал свои мысли. 

— Работа - сука. 

— Но ты хорош в ней. Горжусь тобой, — голос Тецуро был таким искренним и серьёзным, что Козуме почувствовал тепло, распускающееся где-то в грудной клетке. — Ты пройдёшь через все трудности. 

— Знаю. Однако иногда это очень утомляет, — промямлил Кенма в матрас. Из-за нескончаемых встреч у него не было возможности проводить с Куроо столько времени, сколько хотелось бы. Дико не хотелось оставлять Тецуро одного на пеле длительное время. — Я подумываю о продаже компании. 

Козуме ещё не говорил об этом никому, но эта мысль витала в голове уже долгое время. Без компании было бы больше свободного времени и меньше стресса. Это могло быть победой. Однако Куроо так не думал. 

— Ты не можешь продать её! Эта компания - работа всей твоей жизни, начиная с университета, и много времени было потрачено на эту идею. Так почему ты собираешься выбросить это всё сейчас? — Кенма хмыкнул. Он не мог сказать Тецуро, что выбрасывает всё ради него. Ему не нужна такая тяжесть. — Не продавай её. Пожалуйста? 

— Если считаешь, что мне следует её оставить, я оставлю, — ответил Козуме с комком в горле. 

— Это точно тебе что-то даст, когда я... Ты знаешь. Уйду, — искренний тон Куроо сменился на виноватый. 

— Не говори так. Ты всё ещё здесь, — проворчал Кенма, на что Тецуро вздохнул. 

— Прости-прости. Обнимашки? — Кенма недовольно закатил глаза, но передвинулся к Куроо и лёг головой на его грудь, одну руку положив на живот, чувствуя каждый вдох и выдох. 

— Я бы никогда не отказался от обнимашек. 

— Ты точно Кенма? — усмехнулся Куроо. Козуме был уверен, что он - это он. Просто было слишком сложно отказать Тецуро в чём-то в такие дни (не то, чтобы он вообще многого просил). Помимо того, это давало Кенме шанс быть ближе, ведь раньше он принимал это как должное. 

— Я - это я, клянусь, — сказал Кенма перед тем, как поцеловал ключицу Куроо. Тот издал звук, похожий на «оу-у». 

— Ты такой милый, — Козуме положил голову обратно. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал рёбра Тецуро, пока лежал на нём. Ещё один признак того, что парень становится слабее, как доктор и говорил. Кенма закусил губу, пытаясь успокоиться, слушая ритм сердца своего соулмейта. Пока его сердце перекачивает кровь - ещё не всё потеряно. 

— Хэй, Кенма? 

— Да? 

— Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты видеть, как мне становится хуже, — голос Куроо был мягким, таким, каким был всегда, когда он затрагивал важную тему. Кенма поднял голову так, чтобы смотреть Тецуро в глаза. 

— Почему нет? — спросил он. Не то, чтобы он собирался вставать. Просто хотел проследить за ходом мыслей Куроо. Тот отвёл взгляд, смотря всюду, кроме глаз своего парня. 

— Я не знаю. Наверное, просто не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким. И ещё это отстойно для тебя. Да, — Козуме выгнул бровь. 

— Чего? Ты думаешь, я собираюсь думать о тебе по-другому? 

— Наверное. 

— Не буду, — ответил Кенма фирменным тоном. — Я влюблён в тебя. И ничего в этом мире не заставит меня любить тебя меньше, и думать о тебе как-то, кроме как о придурке, в которого я влюбился в самый первый раз. 

— Кенма...

— Хочешь знать, за что я люблю тебя? — спросил Кенма риторически, не давай Куроо и шанса отказаться, даже если бы он захотел. Даже не требовалось реакции, чтобы дать ответ. 

Козуме поцеловал скулу Тецуро. 

— Я люблю это. Она очень красивая, и не называй меня поверхностным, — несильная краснота заполнила щеки Куроо, побуждая Кенму к следующему движению. 

Он поцеловал Тецуро в них. 

— Я люблю их. Люблю то, как они выглядят, когда ты улыбаешься. И когда ты краснеешь. Милота. 

Кенма двинулся ниже, целуя Куроо в грудную клетку. 

— Люблю это. Не смотри на меня так, я имею в виду твоё сердце. Оно самое доброе и милейшее на всей планете, думаю. Спасибо, что решил поделить его со мной, — лёгкая краснота щёк Тецуро перешла в сильную красноту. Это было то, чем Кенма гордился: всё-таки растормошить внутреннего Куроо   
было реальным. 

Козуме взял его руку и поцеловал в пальцы. 

— Я люблю твои руки. Они большие и тёплые. А ещё у них неплохая форма, думаю. 

Затем он снова двинулся вверх, целуя Куроо в лоб. 

— Люблю то, что внутри этого. Ты очень умный. Всегда был. 

Следующий нежный поцелуй был в веки. 

— И их люблю тоже очень сильно. Твои глаза всегда были честными. Я люблю смотреть в них с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Но мне никогда не хватало смелости сказать об этом до этого момента. 

И наконец, Кенма дошёл до губ. 

— И это. Люблю не только за поцелуи, но и за каждое слово, которое ты сказал. Каждую шутку и каждый подкол. 

Козуме пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не закончить всё фразой «Я люблю тебя». К счастью, Куроо понял то, что до него так усердно пытались донести.

____________

Переезд Куроо в больницу оказался на более длительное время, чем ожидал Кенма. 

Прошло меньше 24-х часов с момента, когда Тецуро всеми силами пытался вдохнуть, а Козуме в панике звонил в скорую, как уже было решено, что лучше остаться на госпитализации, как бы тяжело это не было принять. Кенма сообщил об этом в больнице и собрал необходимые вещи. 

Никто не предполагал, что этот раз был последним, когда Куроо ступал на порог их квартиры. 

Тецуро сразу же поместили в частную палату, и Кенма сам удостоверился, что окно открыто. 

Белые стены и запах антисептиков заставляли живот болеть. Палата была слишком безличная и резко-пахнущая, чтобы чувствовать себя там комфортно, тем более зная, что теперь она - дом Куроо. 

На удивление, время стало идти быстро. Часы бешено летели. Козуме не хватало времени в сутках, чтобы совмещать и работу, и посещения Куроо так долго, как ему хотелось. А хотелось бы часто: мысль о том, что он там один, в белоснежной комнате, среди всех этих незнакомых врачей, заставляла кровь стынуть в жилах. 

Но к счастью, Акааши и Бокуто посещали Куроо всегда, когда только были свободны. Смех Котаро всегда заполнял маленькую комнату. Также, именно он помог Кенме навести в ней порядок и домашний уют: повесить фотографии, дурацкие мемы с котами, которые Тецуро обязательно бы оценил не меньше, чем наклеенные яркие звёзды в форме любимых созвездий на стене. Его глаза радостно зажглись, когда ребята выключили свет, и он увидел эти светящиеся созвездия впервые. Он был так рад, что звёзды могут составить ему компанию. 

В дополнение ко всему, больница была всего в трёх кварталах от работы Акааши, поэтому он часто проводил обеденные перерывы с Тецуро, отправляя Кенме селфи, чтобы держать его в курсе. Козуме не вспучили возможности и практически сразу же поставил фотографию смеющегося Куроо на обои телефона. 

Дни обернулись неделями, месяцы всё сокращались. Состояние Тецуро ухудшалось в растущей прогрессии, как доктор Ямадзаки и предупреждал. Но Куроо всё ещё был спокоен, и никогда не возражал о добавлении ещё одного провода или трубки, респиратора или аппарата. 

В один день, когда в парке, который Кенма проходил каждый раз по пути к больнице, уже цвели вишни, в его голове появилась ужасная мысль: он больше не узнавал Тецуро. 

Он так сильно ненавидел себя за эти мысли, но слишком поздно было выкидывать их из своей головы. 

Куроо спал с наклонённой головой практически всё время. Вены на шее были особенно видны на бледной коже. Лицо выглядело истощённым, уголки губ были направлены вниз. Его вечно-стоящая причёска теперь без конца была плотно прижата ко лбу, потеряв свою живость о подушки больницы. Трубки, беспрерывно торчащие в коже, заставляли руки Кенмы чесаться, постоянно удерживая возле входной двери в палату. 

Этот человек уже не выглядел как Куроо. 

Но Кенма всё ещё не любил его от этого меньше. 

Он по привычке кусает губу, всё ещё будто парализованный стоя у прохода. В нем ещё никогда не было столько нерешительности, когда он посещал Тецуро, и он не знал, почему сейчас всё именно так. Кенма знал, что думает неправильно: это всё ещё его Куроо. Если бы только он мог убедить в этом своё сердце. 

Козуме сморщил нос, волна отвращения к себе захлестнула его. Он не собирался продолжать думать так, как сейчас. Он любил Куроо. Правда любил. 

Будто бы услышав эти мысли, Тецуро пошевелился, широко раскрыв глаза. 

— Хэй, котёнок. 

— Привет, — ответил Кенма и поднял руку, чуть помахав. — Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? 

— Хорошо. Кейджи приходил. Рассказывал о том, как закончил редактирование манги, — Куроо быстро моргал, пытаясь убрать сонное состояние. — А ты как? — Кенма улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, — ему становилось лучше от разговоров с Тецуро, лучше оттого, что у него есть шанс быть в его присутствии. Теперь он не знал, как вообще в его голове могла пробежать мысль, что это не его Куроо. — Сегодня я сыт работой по горло, — продолжил он тёплым голосом. — Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь со мной?

— Хотелось бы, — Куроо кивнул. 

Козуме, преодолев барьер между ними, ступил в палату и закрыл за собой дверь. Он быстро кинул рюкзак, достав оттуда ноутбук, и скользнул на больничную койку к Куроо. После начал пытаться размещать ноутбук, ставя его на их соприкасающиеся ноги. 

— Какие-нибудь предпочтения? 

— На твой вкус, — пробубнил Тецуро. 

Кенма листал меню Нетфликса пару минут, прежде чем остановился на какой-то комедии, нажимая на «Начать», после чего положил голову на плечо Куроо. Прошло совсем немного времени, но веки Козуме уже начали опускаться, сон взял над ним верх. 

К тому времени, когда он пришёл в сознание, на экране уже шли титры. Тецуро всё ещё пялился в экран. Если он и заметил, что Кенма бессовестно уснул, то вежливо промолчал. 

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Козуме, вытягивая руку вперёд. 

— Ага, — это было единственным ответом Куроо. Кенма нахмурился. Выражения Тецуро в последнее время становились всё более короткими, и всё больше времени они проводили в тишине. Но чтобы настолько. 

Что-что, а тишину никогда не было возможным ассоциировать с Куроо. Но невероятно быстрым образом, вскоре она стала неотъемлемым участником отношений. 

— Хочешь ещё один посмотреть? 

— Чтобы ты ещё раз поспал? — уголки губ Тецуро поползли вверх. 

— Не моя вина, что из тебя такая удобная подушка, — чтобы доказать свои слова, Кенма уложил голову обратно. Плечо было костлявее, чем было раньше, теперь даже немного впивавшись в щёку Козуме, однако оно всё ещё было удобным по-своему. — Так что? Другой фильм, или ещё чем-нибудь займёмся? 

— Разве у тебя нет работы завтра? — спросил Куроо. Неужели он может быть ответственным? 

— Честно говоря, я подумывал остаться с тобой на ночь, а завтра сказать, что я заболел. 

— Кенма, — проворчал Тецуро. — Тебе не следует этого делать. 

— Почему нет? Я сам себе босс, а это значит, что я могу делать всё, что хочу, и это будет легально. Я - полиция этой компании, — тембр его голоса на этой фразе был очень глубоким, чуть ли не профессиональным. И смех, который он вызвал у Куроо, сделал его ещё более стоящим. 

— Боже, ты такой милый, — Кенма усмехнулся. 

— Ты тоже довольно милый. 

— Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что вы до сих пор ведёте себя так, — донёсся третий голос из прохода. Куроо и Кенма обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, кто к ним подоспел. Подоспели к ним никто иные, как Бокуто и Акааши. — Вы двое - живое доказательство того, что конфетно-букетный период никогда не заканчивается. 

— Говоришь ты, — в унисон ответили Козуме и Тецуро. У них за всё время даже появились локальные шутки про то, как Бокуто упоминает Акааши в каждом интервью прямо или косвенно, называя его «Мой жених» или «Мой мир». 

— Мы мешаем? — спросил Акааши, поправляя очки. — Можем придти завтра. 

— Нет, входите, — после приглашения Кенмы, они оба зашли в палату. Кейджи выбрал сесть на стул, стоящий перед кроватью, а Бокуто решил залезть на койку прямо с ногами. 

Теперь, когда в помещении находились вся эта четверка, палата наполнилась множеством разговором и стала оживлённой, чем была до этого. Исчезла и какая-то обволакивающая темнота, которую Козуме заметил ранее. Куроо оживился не меньше комнаты: у него откуда-то появились силы на такие же по объёмности разговоры, как и у каждого в палате. Заметив улыбку на лице и свет в глазах Тецуро, Кенма мог уверенно сказать: Куроо сейчас счастлив. 

А это значило весь мир для Козуме. 

Укрывшись пледом, Кенма сплёл пальцы с пальцами Куроо. И не планировал отпускать ещё долго, очень долго.

____________

Кенма взглянул на часы: около 22 вечера. Подходящее время до того, чтобы перестать работать. Он закрыл ноутбук и отложил его на прикроватную тумбочку рядом с койкой Куроо. 

В больнице приходилось проводить большую часть времени, иногда выбирая ночёвку там, а не в пустой квартире. Козуме не мог точно определить, когда больничная палата стала ему домом больше, чем настоящий дом, но он и не возражал. Не тогда, когда он рядом с Куроо. 

Кенма поднял руку, и с места открыл занавески. На него смотрело читое ночное небо, усланное звёздами. Эта картина побудила появиться блестящую мысль в голове Козуме. Такую же блестящую, как каждая звезда на небе в тот день. Он повернул голову к Куроо, который смотрел что-то в своём собственном ноутбуке, не отрывая взгляда. 

— Куроо, помнишь обещание, что мы дали друг другу однажды? — Тецуро машинально повернулся к нему, на лице был вопрос. 

— Какое?

— Ты сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть на звёзды вживую однажды, — ответил Козуме как ни в чём не бывало. — Тогда, когда... — ему пришлось остановить себя, прежде чем сказать «тогда, когда всё было нормально». — Тогда, когда мы смотрели на них из спальни первый раз. 

Создавалось ощущение, что это было так давно. Куроо, будучи всё ещё в замешательстве, кивнул:

— Да? 

— Хочешь сделать это сейчас? — Тецуро удивлённо смотрел на Кенму пару секунд перед тем, как улыбка появилась на его лице. 

— Очень хотел был. 

Его желание было всем, чем нужно. Козуме встал со стула, потянувшись и зевнув. Теперь у него был план, и он обязан был осуществить его. 

— Жди здесь, я скоро вернусь. 

Кенма быстро вышел из помещения и начал попытки сориентироваться в лабиринте из больничных палат, желая дойти до нужного места. Он всегда ненавидел такие коридоры, так как они были очень похожи между собой. За время первых двух недель здесь, проведённых с Куроо, Козуме пять раз раз заходил в неверные палаты, попадая в несуразные ситуации. 

Однако, с того момента он выучил всё. С таким же успехом, он мог стать управляющим здесь, ведь знал, где находится практически всё. Именно благодаря своим знаниям, он смог добраться до регистрационного стола с минимальным количеством ошибок и без неправильных поворотов. 

Когда Кенма приблизился, одна из дежурных медсестёр подняла голову и улыбнулась ему. Он познакомился с ней пару месяцев назад. Её зовут Ито Акари, и она одна из тех людей, которые привыкли к Куроо за пять минут знакомства (такое бывало много раз). Козуме чувствовал облегчение от того, что знал, что Тецуро в надёжных руках. 

— Доброго вечера, Ито-сан, — поздоровался Кенма, подходя к столу. 

— Доброго вечера, Кенма. Не припомню, что бы ты оставался сегодня так поздно. Идёшь домой? — её голос был искренним. Она мягко отодвинула бумаги, которыми занималась до этого, показывая, что заинтересована в разговоре. 

Козуме помотал головой. 

— Я сегодня остаюсь здесь, — Ито широко улыбнулась. 

— Этот твой парень любит, когда ты остаёшься здесь. Всегда на следующий день говорит о тебе так, будто ты ему звёзды подарил, — это её примечание напомнило Кенме о том, за чем он вообще сюда пришёл. 

— У вас есть инвалидная коляска, которой мы можем воспользоваться на время? — Ито поджала губы. 

— Куда планируете идти? 

— Здесь есть парк, прямо по дороге вниз отсюда. Хочу взять его посмотреть на звёзды, — Козуме почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, что ему пришлось что-то объяснять, но это значило достижение своей цели, а потому выбора не было. 

Ито, однако, вздохнула и пожала плечами. 

— Кенма, милый, он слишком слаб, чтобы брать его куда-то в такой поздний час. Он замёрзнет, — она легко ударила себя ладонью по лбу прежде, чем снова заговорила. — Прости. 

— Лето же, Ито-сан. Сейчас хорошая погода, снаружи тепло. Мы можем взять пледы, если что, — Кенма никогда не был человеком, любящим споры, однако он был невероятно упрям. 

— Тецуро хочет пойти? — Козуме решительно кивнул. Она никогда не откажет Куроо. — Тогда думаю, что всё будет в порядке, только если ты заберёшь его совсем ненадолго. Может, свежий воздух пойдёт ему на пользу. Просто пообещай быть с ним аккуратным. Мне отключить его от аппаратов? — Кенма одарил её улыбкой. 

— Думаю, мы сами справимся. Спасибо, в любом случае 

Ито показала, где можно взять инвалидную коляску. Козуме взял ближайшую и направился обратно в палату Куроо, благодаря медсестру ещё раз во время того, как отдалялся. 

Отцеплять все трубки оказалось сложнее, чем Кенма предполагал, и он уже было даже пожалел о том, что отказался от помощи. Но с помощью Тецуро, они справились, и сразу же покинули больницу, по пути заскочив в кладовку, чтобы взять пледы. Один Козуме положил Куроо на колени, а второй на плечи, на что последовала шутка, что Тецуро прихорашивается для свидания от него же самого. 

— Я, скорее всего, смог бы дойти, знаешь ведь. Парк не так далеко, — размышлял Куроо, пока Кенма вёз его по тропинке. Единственным источником света были фонари, подсвечивающие кожу Тецуро, и придавая ей ещё более бледный цвет, чем он был на самом деле. Козуме усмехнулся. 

— Я уверен, — технически, он не был   
уверен, но поводов не согласиться не было. 

После 10 минут ходьбы, они достигли парка. Там была почти кромешная тьма. Свет исходил только от редких уличных фонарей, расположенных на окраинах, и от Луны, сияющей над головой. Кенма довёз Куроо практически до центра парка, остановившись тогда, когда посчитал, что в таком месте у них открывается наилучший вид на небо. 

Парни, наконец, сделали это. Звёзды были бесконечны на горизонте, простирающимся на бесчисленные мили. Каждая звёзды была равна алмазу, врезанному в небо. Кенма распахнул глаза от удивления, когда поднял голову. Он не ожидал, что созерцание звёзд вживую сможет согреть его сердце, наполнит его ощущением, что он имеет какое-то отношение ко всему этому. 

Никто ничего не говорил, но Козуме взглянул на Куроо. Он тоже смотрел вверх. В его глазах находили своё отражение звёзды, подчёркивающие коричневые и золотистые тона. 

Это снова заставило Кенму вспомнить те времена, когда они были детьми, и Тецуро рассказывал ему про звёзды. Тогда у него точно так же горели глаза, будто вся вселенная решила поселиться в них. 

Козуме пожалел, что у него нет возможности вернуть звёзды и вернуть их обратно, туда, где они должны быть - в венах Тецуро. 

— Хэй, Кенма? — спросил Куроо дрожащим голосом. Он всё ещё был таким же эмоциональным. Кенма кивнул прежде, чем понял, что всё ещё находится за пределами видимости Тецуро. 

— Да?

— Спасибо за это. 

— Спасибо за то, что согласился придти, — ответил Козуме. Для него это было так же важно, как и для Куроо. И это было самой сближающей вещью, которая только была между ними за все ночи свиданий, будто бы возвращающая их в нормальные жизни, хоть и немного искаженные. 

— Иди сюда, — Тецуро похлопал себя по коленям. В мыслях Козуме сразу проснеслось, что если он выполнит его просьбу, то наверняка сделает что-то не так. Тело Куроо было слишком хрупким для этого. Поэтому заботливо ответил: 

— Это может поранить тебя. 

— Не поранит. 

Иногда Кенма удивлялся, как они вообще сошлись вместе. В конце концов, Тецуро такой же упрямец, как и сам Козуме. 

Кенма обошёл инвалидную коляску и сел Куроо на колени, стараясь перенести весь вес на ногу, которая опиралась о землю. Это было неудобно, но выхода не было. В любом случае, это также давало Тецуро дополнительную порцию тепла. 

Козуме обхватил ладонями лицо Куроо. Даже в таком состоянии, он казался неземным при лунном свете. Его чёрные ресницы выделялись на фоне ярких глаз, скулы подсвечивали отблески звёзд. 

Это было так прекрасно, что Кенма не удержался от поцелуя. И лишь миллионы звёзд на небе были единственными свидетелями.

____________

— Хэй, Куроо. Не спишь? 

Ответа не последовало. Кенма лишь мог предположить, что он спит. Куроо был таким неподвижным, таким бледным. Создавалось ощущение, будто он - статуя. Если бы у статуй было неисчислимое количество трубок, исходящих из носа и рук. 

Кенма пододвинул свой стул ближе к койке, чтобы взять руку Тецуро в свою. Она была ещё холоднее, чем ожидалось. 

— Ам... — Козуме замялся на секунду, не зная, как и с чего начать. — У меня есть много вещей, о которых я хотел бы с кем-то поговорить, но я не слишком красноречив. Но ты всегда понимаешь меня, поэтому, ты не против, если я немного поговорю с тобой? — ответа до сих пор не было. Ни звука, ни подергивания век. Ничего. 

Только лишь кардиограмма и пикающий звук показывали, что Куроо ещё здесь. 

— Куроо, мне очень страшно, — начал Кенма. Не хотелось признавать, но однажды он должен был об этом сказать. Слова понеслись одно за другим, не в силах больше копиться где-то внутри. — Я старался быть сильным ради тебя. Для нас обоих. Я не могу представить мир, где не будет тебя. И не хочу. 

Я чувствую себя таким эгоистом, говоря тебе держаться и бороться. Я даже не знаю, точно ли это то, что ты вообще хочешь слышать. Но я не хочу отпускать тебя. Делает ли это меня плохим человеком? Ты страдаешь, и я ненавижу знать, что тебе больно. И меня, чёрт возьми, убивает то, что я никак не могу помочь, — Кенма бормотал, позволяя говорить сердцу, а не разуму. 

Я потерян. Акааши продолжает советовать мне обратиться к психологу сейчас же, но это так тупо. Я не один человек, который страдает здесь. Да и как я могу объяснить кому-то, на что похожи ощущения после потери кого-то, вроде тебя? — Козуме не обращал внимания на горячие слёзы, стекающие по лицу. Он просто хотел высказать всё, что создавало в груди такую тяжесть, выложить все карты на стол. Неважно, как свои же слова ранят, это лучше, чем копить всё в себе. 

Я хочу сказать, что не жалею. Потому что я был с тобой. Я провёл 18 лет своей жизни с тобой. Но, о Боже, как бы я хотел провести с тобой каждую секунду. Как бы я хотел не ворчать перед ночами свиданий, как бы я хотел не отталкивать тебя, когда ты обнимал меня слишком крепко. Как бы я хотел целовать тебя перед работой каждый день, и хотел бы работать не так усердно, только бы лишь видеть тебя чаще. 18 лет это слишком мало, — вздох вырвался из кружки Кенмы. Становилось сложнее дышать. 

У меня лучший соулмейт на планете, знал это? Ты лучший друг, лучший парень, лучший соулмейт, лучшая семья, о которой только можно было просить, — Кенма заикался. Грудная клетка болела так сильно, как никогда ранее. Его собственные эмоции стали ударной волной: он тонул. 

Я бы не променял ни одной секунды, которую мы провели вместе, даже на целый мир, — _Но я бы променял целый мир лишь на одну дополнительную секунду, проведённую с тобой._

Нижняя губа Кенмы продолжала трястись, пока он говорил. 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как сильно я беспокоюсь о тебе. Не думаю, что я был таким же хорошим соулмейтом, как ты был для меня. Я не был мастером в каких-либо романтических делах, как ты был. Меня убивает и тот факт, что я, вероятно, не смогу отдать тебе и половины всего того, что ты сделал для меня. Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить судьбу за то, что у меня такой соулмейт, как ты, — Кенма провёл рукой по его метке на ключице прежде, чем продолжил. 

Я никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя. Но знаешь, ты заслуживал того, чтобы я говорил тебе это каждый день, — слова «Я люблю тебя» никогда не срывались с губ Кенмы. «Это справедливо» - думал он тогда. Куроо не мог этого сказать, значит, и Козуме не будет. Это было невероятно глупо. Как глупо сейчас оглядываться назад. Он должен был говорить это каждый день. 

Могу ли я начать сейчас? — Козуме глубоко вдохнул в попытке стабилизировать своё состояние. 

Я люблю тебя, — единожды. 

Я люблю тебя, — дважды. 

Я люблю тебя, — трижды. 

Я люблю тебя. 

И миллион раз больше. За каждую звезду на небе. 

Кенма мог поклясться, что Куроо спал, что не слышал ничего, что было сказано ему. Но когда Козуме почувствовал, как рука Тецуро несильно сжала его, он понял, что Куроо слышал каждое слово.

____________

Кенма сдался, и с пластикового стула пересел на койку к Куроо, укладываясь рядом. Он старался ничего не повредить и не задеть трубки, и это того стоило. Таким образом, он был ближе к Тецуро, согревая его. Так что это было победой для обоих. 

Козуме хмыкал, отвечая на электронные сообщения по работе. Они казались бесконечными, но хотя бы немного уводили его от неутешительных мыслей, и создавалось ощущение, что не так уж всё и плохо. 

— Ты можешь поверить, что на днях нам сказали создать линию спортивной одежды? — спросил Кенма. Пару месяцев назад Куроо сказал, что ему спокойнее, когда тот разговаривает с ним. Поэтому сейчас Козуме прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сделать Тецуро легче. Чаще всего, у последнего не хватало сил но ответ, но это никогда не мешало Кенме продолжать разговаривать. 

Сложно был сказать точно, когда их роли поменялись местами. Обычно именно Куроо заполнял тишину периодическим смехом. Теперь же эта тишина воспринималась Кенмой не так, как раньше. 

— Да, так вот, спортивная одежда. Для компании видеоигр. Просто потому, что мы спонсируем Шоё. Странно, правда? — Козуме бездумно кликнул на следующее письмо. — Я сказал, что пока это не приоритет, но мы можем подумать об этом в будущем. 

Сотрудники Кенмы тоже делали всё, что в их силах, чтобы приспособиться к сложившейся ситуации, что было неожиданно. Они даже взяли за тенденцию придумывать разные идеи и концепции, заранее редактируя их, чтобы не загружать Козуме лишний раз. И даже не возражали, что Кенма почти не находился в офисе. (А если и находился, то спал за рабочим местом)

Всё время Кенма находился или в офисе, или в больнице. Запах антибактериальных средств и белый свет ламп уже породнились. Козуме не думал, что сможет зайти в квартиру, где не будет Куроо, поэтому и не пытался. 

В любом случае, там, где был Тецуро - там был и дом. 

Козуме повернул голову к Куроо. Его глаза были открыты. Значит, сегодня хороший день. 

Но хорошие дни уже не были такими частыми. Кожа Тецуро стала серой, будто дополняя его впалые щёки и темные синяки под глазами. Кенма часто наблюдал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, когда он дышит. Это было знаком, что он всё ещё рядом, всё ещё дышит. И ничего, кроме этого, не приносило такого душевного спокойствия. 

Козуме поднял руку и легко ущипнул Куроо за щёку. 

— Хэй, прекрасный. 

Тецуро моргнул в ответ, призрачная улыбка пробежала по его губам. Такое зрелище побудило Кенму улыбнуться. За последние несколько месяцев он готов был вести себя как угодно, только бы снова увидеть знакомую улыбку. 

Козуме чуть наклонился и поцеловал Куроо в лоб. Несмотря на обстоятельства, он был влюблён так же, как и до этого, и заставлял Тецуро убеждаться в этом. 

— Хэй, — прозвучал тихий голос в ответ. Настолько тихий, что Кенма подумал, не показалось ли ему. Слёзы выступили на глаза Козуме. Он так сильно скучал по этому голосу. — Можно мне... — Куроо заикался и пытался снова поймать нужный ритм дыхания. 

Кенма взял его руку в свою. 

— Всё в порядке, я подожду, — прошло некоторое время, и Тецуро набрался сил, чтобы продолжить. 

— Можно мне сказать тебе кое-что? — Козуме фирменно пожал руку Куроо. 

— Конечно. 

— Я оставил кое-что для тебя, — голос звучал так медленно, тихо, с неравномерным звуком, что создавалось ощущение, будто Тецуро говорит под водой. — В квартире, — Кенма свёл брови. Он не был в квартире достаточное время, но не думал, что упустил бы что-то оставленное ему. 

— Что это? — Куроо хмыкнул. 

— Когда будешь готов - сам увидишь, — Кенма не был рад тому, что это снова подразумевало. Но он верил Тецуро достаточно, чтобы не спрашивать. 

_Когда будет готов._ Будто существует вселенная, в которой он готов к тому, что неизбежно произойдёт. Он даже не был уверен, готов ли принять это. 

_До тех пор, пока Куроо не сказал эти слова, у них всё ещё есть шанс, так?_

— Где ты это оставил? — голос Кенмы перешёл на шёпот, соответствуя громкости Тецуро. Куроо засмеялся, но его лицо тут же сменилось гримасой боли. Козуме запустил руки в его волосы, пытаясь помочь ему справиться с болью. Он знал, что мало что может сделать, чтобы облегчить физическое состояние парня, но он также знал, что Тецуро находит прикосновения Кенмы комфортными. 

— Тш-ш-ш, всё нормально, — ворковал Козуме, продолжая гладить волосы Куроо. 

Если бы Кенме два года назад сказали, насколько привязанным он будет, он бы ни за что не поверил. 

Странно наблюдать за тем, как такие ситуации меняют людей. 

Несколько минут прошло, и Куроо снова взял контроль над дыханием. Его лицо вернулся к прежнему, похожему на статую. 

— Прости... 

— Здесь не за что извиняться, — недовольно сказал Козуме, не давая шанса договорить. Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда они снова разговаривали, но эта фраза должна была быть произнесена именно с этим тоном, именно с этой формулировкой. Кенма ни за что не позволит Тецуро подумать, что нести всю эту ношу на себе одному - в порядке вещей. — Ты идеален. 

Он имел это в виду. 

— О чём я говорил? 

Козуме убирал волосы с лица Тецуро, потерявшись в своих мыслях. Ито говорила ему, что за все месяцы память Куроо значительно ухудшилась: это было одним из симптомов БАС. Тецуро и раньше терял нить повествования, но Кенма не обращал на это внимания. Не хотел зацикливаться на том, что это значило. 

— Ты говорил мне, где та вещь, которую ты оставил в квартире, — сказал он, не переставая играть с волосами, пуская их между пальцев. 

— Ах, да. Ты ведь знаешь ту полку в шкафу, которая слишком высоко, чтобы ты до неё дотянулся? — в голосе Куроо была насмешка, которую Козуме никогда не ожидал услышать однажды снова. Настолько, что даже не заметил подкола о своём росте, который Тецуро находил таким забавным. 

Это всё ещё был тот самый старый-добрый Куроо, несмотря на его болезнь. 

— Знаю одну. Оно там? — Тецуро медленно кивнул, и Козуме снова чуть наклонился, поцеловал его в щёку. 

— Спасибо, милый. 

Возможно, однажды настанет день, когда Кенма действительно будет готов узнать, что это.

____________

Кенма прекрасно понимал, что у Куроо осталось немного времени. 

Это было написано во всех его чертах, слышно из монитора, где показан ритм его сердца, который становился всё слабее с каждым днём. Теперь здесь была лишь тень от человека, которого Козуме знал все эти годы. Тень, погасившая свет. Его лёгкая улыбка превратилась в ничто, и это беспрестанно ломало сердце Кенмы день ото дня. 

Но Куроо всё ещё не говорил этих трёх слов, тех, о которых напоминал себе каждый раз, когда просыпался. Как долго он не скажет их, так долго у них будет шанс. Что-то внутри Кенмы подсказывало ему, что скоро он не сможет так думать. Но он старался игнорировать это. 

Козуме сидел на краю койки Тецуро и просто смотрел на него. Как он вдыхает и выдыхает, и как каждое движение приносит ему намного больше боли, чем раньше. Это было понятно по тому, как Куроо сводит брови, когда резко просыпается. Именно по эти признакам Кенма научился читать его - больше никаких эмоций на лице не было. 

На глаза всегда наворачивались слёзы от мысли, через что проходит соулмейт Кенмы, что он чувствует. Куроо один был окружён болью, а Козуме не мог ничего сделать. Это было неправильно. Никто не знал, что делать. Снова чувство беспомощности. Становится невыносимо трудно нести это бремя. Неважно, что Кенма сказал, неважно, что сделал, он не мог сделать ничего лучше. Он бесполезен. Однако, всё ещё нельзя было сказать, что он лишён надежды. 

— Куроо, — позвал его Козуме. Одна частичка его не знала, зачем он это делает, а другая считала, что должна его позвать. Куроо хмыкнул, не поднимая век. Это было первым знаком, что всё ещё хуже, чем могло бы быть, чем хотелось бы признавать. 

— Куроо? — звучит снова. 

Ничего. 

Звуки монитора с кардиограммой - всё, на чём Кенма пытался сфокусироваться. Напоминание, что Куроо ещё не ушёл, всё ещё в досягаемости. _Он до сих пор здесь._ Значит, Козуме ещё не один. 

Казалось прошла вечность, но Тецуро заговорил. Голос был хрупким и дрожащим, как затерявшаяся в буре птица. 

— Кенма, — Козуме вскакивает на ноги и садится сбоку койки на колени. Берёт руку Куроо, показывая своё присутствие. 

— Я здесь, милый. Что такое? 

— Кенма, больно, — и ох, как разбилось сердце Кенмы. 

Куроо никогда не говорил так, никогда не жаловался. Не жаловался, когда ему поставили диагноз, не жаловался, когда состояние бесконечно ухудшалось, не жаловался даже тогда, когда осознал, какой конец его ждёт. Несмотря на всё то, что вселенная подкидывала ему, он справлялся со всем с усмешкой на лице, чего Кенме никак не удавалось понять. Тецуро вёл себя так больше ради Козуме, чем ради себя самого. 

Но Кенма не был обманут. Он знал, что Куроо потратил очень много времени, оберегая сердце Кенмы, и выражая этим собственную борьбу. Неважно, сколько раз Козуме говорил, что всё в порядке, Тецуро был так упрям, что никогда не собирался сдаваться. 

В голове не укладывалось, через какую боль нужно было пройти. 

— Хочешь, я позову медсестру? — спросил Кенма. У него не было сил на то, чтобы остановить дрожь в голосе или дрожащую нижнюю губу. Куроо проигнорировал этот вопрос, имея в виду, скорее всего, «Нет». Или просто потому, что он был слишком слаб до ответа. Козуме не был уверен. 

— Могу я сказать это сейчас? — он спросил так нежно, так мягко, будто боясь, что его слова могут разбить Кенме сердце, разрушить его мир. Снова. 

И так бы оно и было. 

Козуме закусил губу и покачал голой. 

— Нет, Куроо, пожалуйста, не надо, — горячие слёзы текли по его щекам. Лёгкий стон вырвался из горла Тецуро. 

— Я не могу больше выносить этого, — каждый слог был чёток и слышен. Как стук сердца Кенмы. 

_Было ли эгоизмом просить продолжать его бороться?_

— Куроо, — Козуме не знал, что ещё сказать. Лишь опять сжал руку Куроо. Он пытался остановить слёзы, не желая, чтобы Тецуро видел их. Только не сейчас. Стоял на коленях и молился, чтобы всё сейчас обошлось. 

— Прости, котёнок. 

— Куроо, е-если ты этого не скажешь, значит у нас ещё будет шанс, верно? — мир Кенмы рушился, пока он сжимал руку Куроо так сильно, будто она была его смыслом жизни. — Это не может быть конец. 

Кенма провёл неисчислимое множество месяцев, пытаясь подготовиться к очевидному. Неисчислимое множество раз говорил сам с собой, разбирая каждую вероятность и деталь, и то, как он будет со всем справляться, что скажет. Но ничего не могло подготовить его для встречи со своим самым страшным ночным кошмаром. 

— Пожалуйста? — и будь Кенма проклят, если бы отказался. Он глубоко вдохнул и опустил глаза на пол. Готов ли он был потерять что-то, что потом никогда не сможет вернуть? Готов ли он был потерять вход во вселенную? 

У него не было вариантов. Мучать Куроо ещё дольше было бы жестокостью. Как он мог просить кого-то, кого так сильно любит, продолжать терпеть боль? Козуме посмотрел снова на Тецуро, пытаясь увидеть его сквозь слёзы.

— Хорошо, — плечи Куроо расслабились, будто он разом сбросил с себя всю тяжесть этого мира. Или, по крайней мере, мира Кенмы. 

— Я люблю тебя, — Козуме не смог остановиться. Он потратил столько дет, молясь, что никогда не услышит эти слова. Думал, что нет ситуации, в которой они будут так необходимы. Хрип вырвался из горла. За ним ещё один, второй. Вся грудная клетка разразилась невероятной болью, будто сердце раскололось на две половины. 

Через слёзы, он увидел золотистый свет своей метки, означающий, что настало время прощаться. Всем, чем были заняты мысли - Куроо, его звезда в темноте, угасал. 

— Тецуро, пожалуйста, — вытянул из себя Кенма, пробивая эту фразу через хрипы, вкладывая в неё всю мольбу, и позволяя ей раствориться в новой волне горячих слёз. — Я не смогу без тебя, — Куроо легко пожал руку Козуме. Кенма снова перевёл взгляд на своего соулмейта. Последнее, что он заметил - свет в глазах Тецуро потухает, теряясь где-то в потоке его слёз. Жизнь покидала его с каждым выдохом. 

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, — сорвалось с губ Козуме прежде, чем он смог осознать, что эти слова в себе несли. Он сказал это. И вход во вселенную разбился на тысячи осколков. 

Хрипы сменились криками, от каждого всхлипа тело очень сильно трясло. Так сильно, что казалось, оно вот-вот сломается. И ему хотелось, чтобы сломалось. 

— Тецуро, скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста? 

Но Куроо не слышал его последние слова. 

Кенма не знал, как долго стоял там, на коленях, в слезах, прижимая холодную руку Куроо к своей груди. Не знал, когда точно пришли медсёстры, и почему: потому что поняли то, о чём кричал аппарат с кардиограммой, или услышали плач Козуме. Он был слишком потерян в своих мыслях, чтобы думать о чём-то. 

Потерял все связи с реальностью, не обратил внимания на медсестру, мягко выводящую его из палаты с извиняющимся воркованием. Когда Кенма оказался в стерильно-белом коридоре, он упал на колени, пытаясь призвать сюда хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы его утешить. Ему было плевать, что думали о нём люди, когда увидели такую картину и услышали его слова. Его мысли были заняты только Куроо. Куроо. Куроо. 

Козуме опёрся на пол ладонями, не вставая с колен, моля любого бога, который бы только его слышал, вернуть ему Куроо обратно. 

Но никто его не услышал.

____________

— Кенма, — голос Акааши был эмоциональнее, чем Козуме привык слышать. — Боже, Кенма, мне жаль, — он повторял разные варианты этой фразы с тех пор, как только прибыл с Бокуто в больницу, и нашёл Кенму, лежащего на полу. Кейджи твердил, что ему жаль, все три часа. Но ни единое слово не сделало Козуме лучше. 

Парни втроём сидели на полу в коридоре больницы, прислонившись спинами к стене. Кенма был окружён Акааши с одной стороны, и Бокуто с другой, словно они могли защитить его от того, что произошло. 

Котаро сидел слева и рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в колени и обхватив себя руками. Кейджи был справа. Его глаза покраснели от слёз. Он пытался успокоить обоих.

Спустя какое-то время, все уже сидели в тишине, не находя слов. Потому что ничто не могло облегчить эту боль. 

Каждый раз, когда Козуме чуть успокаивался, он сразу снова думал о Куроо, отчего другая волна отчаяния рушилась на него, возобновляя рыдания с новой силой. 

— Я любил его. Я не хотел прощаться, — прошептал он, закрывая лицо руками. Эти слова заставили Бокуто начать плакать ещё больше, а Акааши шмыгать носом чуть чаще. 

Всё плотнее обволакивающее горе становилось непреодолимым. Кенма не знал, как вынести это всё, не сломавшись. Мысли крутились в голове, мешались между собой, создавали беспорядок. Он не понимал: чувствовал ли злость, досаду, боль, или что-то ещё. 

— Ему больше не больно, — так же шёпотом сказал Акааши, осуществляя слабую попытку найти нужные слова для всех троих. Козуме всхлипнул снова:

— Ему не должно было быть больно с самого начала. 

Вселенная могла забрать кого угодно, почему это должно был быть именно Куроо? Почему она забрала человека с огромнейшим, добрым сердцем и самой яркой улыбкой, которая могла стать светом в кромешной тьме?

Ярость вновь заполнила грудь Козуме. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. В больнице больше не хотелось находиться, это приносило слишком много боли, заставляло задыхаться. Вся обстановка напоминала обо всём, что произошло, а Кенма хотел оставить о Тецуро воспоминания как о человеке, находящимся за пределами этого ужасного места. Запомнить таким Куроо, каким _Куроо_ хотел бы быть запомненным. 

— Кенма? Ты куда? — Акааши поднял взгляд с удивлёнными глазами, наполненными переживаниями о том, что Кенма мог сделать что-то необдуманное. Тот прокашлялся перед тем, как ответил, пытаясь прочистить горло. 

— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда, — голос был хрупким и осевшим от криков и плача, чередовавшихся между собой последние четыре часа, казавшиеся жестокой, жестокой вечностью. Акааши кивнул, занимая место Кенмы. 

— Не уходи далеко без нас. Мы разберёмся с бумажной работой. 

У Козуме не было времени на то, чтобы по достоинству оценить старания Кейджи, который был на многое готов пойти ради него. 

— Спасибо, — кратко сказал Кенма, поворачиваясь спиной. Вытер глаза от слёз и пошёл к выходу. Шаг чуть ли не сразу сменился на бег, и Козуме, наконец, покинул отвратительное место, забравшее у него Куроо. 

Холод ночи обжигал лёгкие, но это совсем не останавливало. Ветер сдувал слёзы, пока Козуме бежал так быстро, как только мог, остановившись только тогда, когда добрался до парка, находившегося вниз по дороге от больницы. Того самого, в котором он был с Тецуро, и где они смотрели на звёзды несколько недель назад. 

Кенма остановился посредине, положив руки на живот, пытаясь отдышаться. Поднял глаза к чистому ночному небу. Тысячи сверкающих звёзд взглянули на него в ответ, переливаясь блеском бриллиантов. Они были точно такими же, какими Козуме помнил их в глазах Куроо. 

Нижняя губа предательски затряслась, как только тело снова было охвачено шоком от потери. Кенма рухнул на траву, не переставая смотреть на звёзды, которые раньше он делил с Тецуро. На звёзды, которые Куроо научил любить. 

Он лежал на траве, рыдая, смотря на бесконечное пространство, заполненное звёздами, которое давало хоть какое-то утешение. Хотелось кричать на небесные тела, спрашивая, почему они забрали Куроо, прося их забрать себя вместо него. 

Лёгкая надежда появилась в сознании Кенмы: может быть, совсем немного может быть, Куроо был сейчас на небе, среди всех-всех этих прекрасных звёзд.

____________

Похороны прошли без происшествий. 

На них было много людей, большинство которых Кенма даже не знал. Видимо, друзья Куроо с работы. Козуме старался не таить на них обиды за то, что те ни разу не посетили Тецуро, при этом зная, что скорее всего они больше не увидятся. Но некоторые даже принесли свои соболезнования, на что получили в ответ сдержанное «Спасибо». А один и вовсе сказал, что цветочное оформление церемонии - неплохое. Но Кенма подумал, что это очень глупый комментарий. 

В любом случае, Козуме не смог взять на себя и половины части организации похорон. Именно Акааши занимался всем этим, делая всё чётко и быстро, в то время, как Кенма чаще всего стоял в оцепенении, когда требовался его ответ. Хотя, казалось бы, нужно сделать не так уж много, чтобы почтить память о Куроо. 

— Ты уверен, что всё будет в порядке, когда наступит время прочтения твоей прощальной речи? — донёсся голос Акааши откуда-то сзади. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Кейджи беспокоился о состоянии Кенмы. Бывало, что он даже заставлял его оставаться в их общей спальне с Бокуто, пока тот не переставал рыдать, уставая от своих же эмоций. 

Но в конце концов, кто не плачет на похоронах своего соулмейта? 

Люди, которые едва были Козуме знакомы, смотрели на него с удивлением. На лицах читался вопрос: «Как он ещё не проронил ни слезинки? Ох, он же генеральный директор с каменным лицом, ему, должно быть, всё равно на своего соулмейта, раз он совсем не скорбит. Как же ужасно, Куроо умер таким молодым и таким нелюбимым». 

Но они не знали, что Кенма без конца скорбел. Скорбел каждый божий день с момента, когда только услышал от Тецуро диагноз. Не было ни секунды, чтобы он не чувствовал, как неустанно тонет в бездонном яме тоски. 

Ему не требовалось лить слёзы перед целым залом людей, которым плевать. Они бы не поняли. 

Тоска - странная штука. Кенме хотелось бы, чтобы она была такая же, как в фильмах. Хотел бы просто выплакать всё горе, покричать до потери голос, и, может, даже съесть банку мороженого для утешения. А после всего найти в себе силы на почтение памяти и спокойно продолжить жить своей жизнью. 

Тоска не так поэтична, как её везде показывают. 

Для Козуме тоска - нахождение в какой-то пустоте, в которой, наверное, ему и следует быть. Тоска - полное опустошение и оцепенение. 

Кенма кивнул Акааши, сжимая в руках бумажку с текстом, на которой он ранее пытался написать речь для прощания. Когда он сел этим заниматься - тут же пришло осознание, что в мире не существуют слов, способных отдать Куроо должное или, хотя бы, описать его как человека. 

— Хорошо. Если что - мы здесь, — добавил Бокуто, стоя рядом с Кейджи. 

Все трое сидели в первом ряды. Рука Котаро лежала на плече Акааши, и у Бокуто даже был шанс дотянуться до руки Кенмы. Глаза Козуме были всё ещё красными, такими же, как и неделю назад. 

Церемония началась. Кенма пытался слушать то, что говорит директор похоронного бюро, но делать этого совсем не хотелось: слова звучали отточенно, без эмоций и какой-либо мысли, над которой можно было подумать. 

Такая же проблема была и в речи друга Куроо. Речь Бокуто же наоборот была слишком эмоциональна. Настолько, что в зале все плакали. 

Вскоре настала очередь Козуме. Как только он встал, Акааши ненадолго положил свою ладонь на его спину, пытаясь добавить уверенности. Кенма пошёл. Шаг за шагом. 

Пришлось глубоко вдохнул прежде, чем начать что-то говорить. Козуме разгладил лист бумаги и уже было хотел прочитать, но как только взгляд скользнул по тексту, стало понятно, что слова всё ещё недостаточно хороши. Они ни на миллиметр не затронули правдивые объяснения личности человека, которым являлся Куроо Тецуро. И по этой причине Кенма не собирался произносить эту речь. 

Он выбрал произнести речь своего сердца. Сказать те слова, которые он бы сказал Куроо, если бы он был здесь. Возможно, он слушал. 

— Привет, — начал Кенма. — Ам... Если вы меня не знаете, я Кенма. Я соулмейт Куроо... То есть, Тецуро, — это утверждение не могло быть в прошедшем времени. Он был, есть и _всегда_ будет соулмейтом Куроо. Это звание он будет нести с честью. 

— Думаю, все мы знаем, как удачливы, что в наших жизнях был Куроо. Здесь нет никого, кто был бы похож на него. Если бы кто-то сказал мне, что он - ангел, пришедший в мире, чтобы стать человеком, я бы, наверное, согласился. Он всегда поднимал всем настроение, поддерживал всех, кому это было нужно. Любил всех, несмотря ни на что. 

Я всегда хотел видеть жизнь так, как видел её он. Он научил меня многому о мире. Не только каким-то дурацким научным вещам, от которых он так фанател, другому тоже. Миллионы жизненных уроков были преподаны мне. Что значит быть добрым, что значит быть по-настоящему сильным, научил радоваться жизни. Научил любить и научил _чувствовать себя_ любимым, — Кенма говорил на автопилоте. Слова, которые он никогда не говорил ранее, были произнесены сейчас, грозясь разорвать его сердце на клочки. 

Козуме слышал всхлипы Бокуто, и думал о том, что, наверное, ему тоже стоило бы сейчас плакать. 

— С тех пор, как мне исполнилось семь, я всегда знал, что Куроо Тецуро - человек, предназначенный мне. Я был очень везучим, раз получил возможность быть его соулмейтом. Мне даже не нужна была метка, чтобы понять это. Мы прошли через всё вместе. Разделили каждый опыт. Не было и шанса, что мы были бы друг другу кем-то другим. Для меня соулмейтом всегда был Куроо, — слова, которы Кенма произнёс были эхом тех, что однажды он услышал от Тецуро. Кажется, когда Козуме исполнилось 16 лет. Но эта речь не была такой же благодарной, какой она была сказана Куроо. 

Кенме было больше нечего сказать. Конечно, он мог пересказать пару самых дорогих воспоминаний, некоторые подробности из разговоров, перечислить слова, которыми Куроо обращал мечты в реальность. Но что-то удержало его. Все эти моменты были сокровенными. Только между ним и Тецуро. И не ему суждено это менять. Вместо этого, Козуме прикусил губу. 

— Я люблю его. 

Это было всем, что требовалось сказать.

____________

Кенма стоял, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую. Он знал, что ему нужно было это сделать. Просто изначально эта задача не казалась такой сложной. 

Козуме не был в квартире с тех пор, как Куроо покинул этот мир, понимая, что в ней было море воспоминаний, с которыми Кенма не был готов столкнуться снова. Однако это было необходимо. 

Он вставил ключ в замок. Нужно было встретиться со всем лицом к лицу. В конце концов, это было единственным, что осталось от Куроо. 

Провернул ключ. Ему перехотелось встречаться с ними лицом к лицу. Было слишком больно. Две недели - слишком мало, чтобы оправиться. 

Кенма открыл дверь. Сейчасили никогда. 

Нахождение в квартире оказалось ещё более неприятным, чем   
должно было быть. Козуме даже непроизвольно начал ждать, что Тецуро встретит его в дверях, как делал это миллионы раз до этого. Проходя мимо комнат, он заглядывал в каждую. Не стоит ли Куроо на кухне, напевая что-то заедающее, готовя еду, как обычно. Не сидит ли на диване, окружённый научными работами, которые будет старательно объяснять Козуме ночью с глазами, сверкающими от радости и любви к своему предмету - химии. 

Но, конечно же, его там не было. 

Квартира был пустой и тёмной, как и предполагалось. 

С дрожащими ногами, Кенма уселся на диван, обхватив голову руками. Он не знал, что делать. Жизнь не шла вместе с руководством «Как осознать потерю всей вашей вселенной». 

Всего лишь хотелось, чтобы Тецуро был здесь, держал за руку. И Козуме бы знал, что сказать. Всегда знал. 

Кенма встал на ноги. Один из последних разговоров с Куроо был о том, что тот оставил кое-что. Козуме подумал, что наверное, очень маловероятное наверное, Тецуро знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы направить в нужное русло. 

Он скользнул в спальню, открыл шкаф и поднял взгляд на самую верхнюю полку. Куроо всегда шутил над тем, что его парень не могу дотуда дотянуться. Казалось, будто оставление чего-то именно на этой полке - способ Тецуро посмеяться последним. Но это меньшее, что волновало в тот момент. 

Кенма фыркнул, взял табуретку и встал на неё. На полке была коробка с наклеенными звёздами, которые помогали отличить её от всех остальных. Козуме взял её, прижал к груд, спрыгнул с табуретки и сел на кровать. 

К коробке был приклеен конверт с надписью «Для Кенмы». Козуме долго смотрел на него, крепко сжимая коробку, будто боясь, что она исчезнет, как только хватка ослабится. Он осторожно снял конверт, аккуратно открывая его, чтобы ни в коем случае ничего не испортить. 

В конверте было несколько страниц, которые Кенма вытащил. Эти страницы были написаны таким знакомым почерком, но в то же время невероятно чужим. Определённо, почерк Куроо. Написанные буквы были чёткими и понятными, однако всё равно чувствовалась дрожь руки при написании, будто ручка постоянно высказывала из рук. 

На глаза выступили слёзы. Впервые за 2 недели. Наверное, Тецуро писал всё это прямо перед тем, как его забрали в больницу в последний раз. Трудно было представить, как тяжело вести ручку в состоянии, которое было у него в те дни. Насколько сильно Куроо любил Кенму, раз всё равно продолжал писать? 

Козуме вытер глаза свободной рукой, сжимая письмо в другой. Ему нельзя было плакать сейчас. Нужно было продержаться ещё немного, увидеть, что Тецуро хотел до него донести. 

_Кенма,_

_Мой красивый, сильный, умный Кенма,_

_Если ты читаешь это, значит, скорее всего, я уже не рядом. И прости меня за это, мне так жаль, милый. Я никогда не хотел оставлять тебя. Мысль о том, что я должен это сделать, разбивает мне сердце._

_Но в мире есть вещи, над которыми мы не властны, и думаю, эта - одна из них. Пожалуйста, не держи на меня зла._

_Мне много есть, что тебе сказать, но не думаю, что когда-нибудь настанет момент, когда ты будешь готов всё услышать вживую, пока я рядом. Поэтому я записал это. Думаю, раз ты открыл эту коробку, то, вероятно, ты готов попрощаться. Даже если ещё не уверен до конца._

_Я знаю тебя. Знаю, что, наверное, целый миллион вещей проходит через твоё осознание сейчас, хотя ты не понимаешь, как всё это отфильтровать. Ты всегда думал слишком много, чтобы сделать лучше для себя. Но, думаю, это одно из первых твоих качеств, в которое я влюбился. Ты - самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал._

_Я так горжусь тем человеком, которым ты стал. Как сильно ты вырос за всё время, что мы живём. Наблюдение за тем, как из замкнутого ребёнка ты превратился в сильного лидера, наполняет меня невероятной гордостью за тебя. Наверное, я не найду слов, чтобы описать свои чувства. Так что просто дай мне сказать ещё раз: я горжусь тобой. Всегда гордился, и всегда буду._

_Боже, если бы ты только знал, как сильно я влюблён в тебя. Я до сих пор не уверен в том, что ты реален. Кенма, благодаря тебе, я чувствовал себя любимым, что бы ни случилось. Надеюсь, что ты никогда не будешь винить себя за это. То, что ты всегда был на моей стороне значит всё для меня. Но даже без этого, ты был лучшим соулмейтом во всём мире, о котором и мечтать нельзя. Во время, когда я был рядом с тобой, ты всегда делал меня счастливее, чем что-либо другое делало. Твой ум, твоё сердце, и все твои другие части я люблю всей душой. Каждый день я благодарю высшие силы за то, что они принесли тебя в мою жизни и сделали нас соулмейтами._

_Тем не менее, могу ли я обратиться к тебе с последней просьбой? Я знаю, что тебе несильно это понравится. Ты всегда был человеком привычки, и это должно быть страшно, делать какие-то изменения. Но, пожалуйста, если всё-таки готов сделать одну вещь для меня, то, пожалуйста, не позволяй тому, что случилось, сломать тебя. Я знаю, что тебе грустно, или ты зол, или что-то ещё. Но ты сильнее, чем ты думаешь. И я знаю, что ты сможешь двигаться дальше. Поэтому двигайся, ради меня. Пробуй и будь счастлив, веди свою компанию, может, даже влюбись снова. Не позволяй мне тянуть тебя обратно. Знай, что я готов на всё, только бы вернуть улыбку на твоё лицо._

_А также, ты не один. Я всегда буду в твоём сердце, присматривая за тобой._

_И последнее. Я бы хотел напомнить тебе: ты всегда был любим мной, если слова на твоей коже - недостаточно убедительное доказательство. Знаю, что ты постоянно твердил о том, что мне нельзя этого говорить, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Поэтому каждый раз, когда я хотел это сказать, я писал на бумаге и клал в коробку, к которой прикреплено это письмо. Не думаю, что мои записи смогут передать хотя бы часть всей любви, которую я испытываю к тебе, но это стоило того, чтобы попробовать. Открой коробку, когда будешь готов. Эти слова всегда будут ждать тебя там._

_Итак, настало время прощаться, полагаю. Спасибо за то, что был невероятным соулмейтом, Кенма. Ты сделал каждую секунду моей жизни стоящей._  
 _Я люблю тебя._

_Всегда твой,_

_Куроо_

Кенма задрожал, когда дочитал до конца. А затем стал перечитывать снова и снова, желая запечатлеть эту последнюю вещь, сделанную Куроо, в своей памяти. Каким-то невероятным образом, Тецуро удавалось описать все чувства Козуме даже тогда, когда его собственный мир переворачивался с ног на голову, доказывая тем самым, что Кенма никогда не был одинок в своих мыслях. 

Козуме прижал пальцы к крышке коробки. Он знал, что должно быть внутри, но лишь мысль об этом приводила в ужас. В ужас от того, что эти записи могут сделать с сердцем. Кенма вдохнул пару раз, пытаясь набраться смелости, сосчитал до трёх и открыл коробку. 

Внутри были сотни бумажек разных цветов и форм. Какие-то были настоящими открытками, а какие-то - просто оторванными уголками салфеток, или вырванными листами из тетрадей. Но самое главное - их было бесчисленное множество, возможно, даже столько, сколько звёзд на небе. Казалось, будто на каждый день их знакомства приходилось по одной, а то и по двум запискам. 

Дрожащими руками, Козуме высыпал содержимое, начав перебирать одну за другой. 

_«Я люблю тебя - когда мы сидели и смотрели на звёзды прямо с нашей кровати, и я думал, что отражение вселенной смотрится ещё лучше в твоих глазах»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда я только-только узнал о диагнозе и не смогу сказать тебе. Но ты всё равно меня утешил»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда ты получил новость, что твоя компания начала свои первые партнёрские отношения, а твои глаза зажглись счастьем. Тогда я влюбился в тебя снова»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда я сходил с ума со своей докторской, и ты начал имитировать, будто мы в караоке, чтобы отвлечь меня от этого»._

_«Я люблю тебя - тот раз, когда я обыграл тебя в Марио Карт, и ты дулся на меня до тех пор, пока я не признал, что жульничал»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда я смотрел на тебя полу-сонного утром, и понял, что ты выглядел как ангел, пришедший на землю»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда мы съехались, и ты сказал, что теперь у нас есть дом, после чего улыбнулся так ярко, что мог бы стать соперником солнцу»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда ты поблагодарил меня за то, что я привёл тебя в волейбол»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда мы поссорились в первый раз, и я заставил тебя плакать. Даже после того, как я извинился, ты не прекратил. И я клянусь, тогда я почувствовал, как моё сердце разбилось»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда ты заказал имбирное пиво в ресторане, потому что хотел попробовать. Ты смешно сморщил нос из-за того, что тебе не понравилось (но ты продолжил это пить, просто чтобы доказать, что ты был прав, когда заказал его)»._

_«Я люблю тебя - когда я заметил то, как ты краснеешь и улыбаешься, и я понял, что сделаю всё, что угодно для того, чтобы заставить тебя чувствовать эти эмоции»._

_«Я люблю тебя - день, когда ты вышел забирать диплом»._

_«Я люблю тебя - день, когда ты утвердил, что мне нельзя говорить тебе о том, что я люблю тебя. Это доказало то, как ты заботишься обо мне»._

_«Я люблю тебя - просто потому что»._

И этих записок было во много раз больше, каждая была уникальна. О некоторых случаях Кенма даже забыл. Но для Куроо, по всей видимости, они значили намного больше. 

Козуме не мог поверить этому. Не мог поверить, как много Тецуро сделал для него. Даже когда жизнь Куроо разваливалась на части, даже перед тем, как нашёл способ сказать о том, как сильно любит. Только он был настолько продуманным, что вкладывал так много _заботы_ в каждый момент. Просто невероятно.

И даже если Тецуро не было рядом, чтобы сказать это вслух, Кенма чувствовал обратное. 

Прижав кучу бумажек к груди, Козуме позволил тоске снова захлестнуть себ, словно приливной волне. Слёзы катились по его щекам, солёные, как капли, попадающие на корабль при буре в море. Буре, в которой он заблудился.

____________

Прошёл год. 

Очень долгий, утомительный год. 

Кенма бросил ключи на тумбочку у входной двери квартиры. Снял пиджак, повесил на вешалку. Никогда возвращение домой по пятницам не казалось таким неважным. Было ощущение, что у него вот-вот начнётся мигрень, что не было бы неожиданность: управление компанией - не лёгкая прогулка по парку. В этой работе есть и взлёты, и падения. 

Сегодня было именно падение. Козуме намеревался подписать пятилетний контракт с MSBY, который делал бы их официальными партнёрами. Однако, под конец встречи Кенма оказался слишком рассеянным, из-за чего попросил её перенести. Ведь если бы он сделал партнёрство официальным... Ему бы точно пришлось присутствовать на каждом матче, что означало ещё больше головной боли. 

Также, он просто был не готов сделать это. Конечно, рассуждая логически, он понимал, что нет смысла так избегать волейбола, особенно учитывая то, что он - всё ещё способ Шоё. Но мысли о волейболе заставляли сердце болеть. 

Дела Кенмы шли в гору, и это было понятно даже ему самому. Он вышел в большой мир. Руководил компанией, двигаясь вперёд, как и просил Куроо. Но пустота в груди так и не была заполнена, и Козуме не думал, что это когда-нибудь поменяется. По крайней мере, полностью она не заполнится точно.

Думать о Тецуро - до сих пор больно. Пространство между пальцами Кенмы, которое Куроо всегда заполнял своими, сейчас пустовало и оставалось холодным. Козуме всё ещё невероятно скучал, и будет скучать вечно, как звёзды скучают по луне. Он старался не думать об этом так часто, но ничего не выходило. 

Кенма не знал, будет ли когда-нибудь готов смотреть волейбольный матч за матчем, не ассоциируя его с Куроо. Он не мог забыть об этом, пока наблюдал за розыгрышем 5-ти сетов, неделю за неделей. Колонны, которые сдерживали Козуме от ужасного состояния, казалось бы вот-вот треснут. Но он держался. 

Ошибаться в выводах не хотелось. Мысли о Тецуро приносили не только отрицательные эмоции, но и положительные. 

Вскоре начало казаться, будто мир Кенмы перестал вращаться: он привык получать комментарии на каждое своё действие, а сейчас это всё разом пропало. Когда не получаешь реакции на то, что делаешь, кажется, будто всё стоит. Но со временем, Козуме научился справляться и с этим, начав думать о том, что Куроо бы им гордился, или был бы удивлён. Представлял, какая улыбка была бы на его лице, если бы он про что-то узнал. Иногда, когда проходил мимо магазинных витрин, Кенма думал о том, что какая-то вещь могла бы понравиться Тецуро. Хоть все эти мысли и вызывали боль и осознание, что Куроо всё ещё не рядом, они также вызывали и радость, что спустя столько времени Козуме всё ещё знал своего соулмейта достаточно хорошо *14. 

Кенма машинально включил плиту, налил в кастрюлю воды, решив сварить что-то вроде лапши. На остальные блюда не было сил и желания. 

От занятия его отвлёк звонок телефона. Не хотелось проверять, кто звонил. Честно говоря, Козуме было абсолютно плевать, кто был на другом конце провода, если это был не тот человек, с кем ему правда хотелось поговорить (конечно же, это был не он), а значит, зачем ему отвечать? Это определённо сможет подождать до завтрашнего рабочего дня. 

Но звуки уведомлений и звонков не прекращались, ставя перед Кенмой два варианта. Первый: ответить, как разумный взрослый. Второй: швырнуть телефон в стену, в надежде, что он разобьётся. Второй вариант был намного более заманчив, но Козуме подумал, что он бы принёс намного больше проблем в дальнейшем, и потому решил выбрать первый. 

**Акааши: Котаро рассказал мне, что сегодня случилось. (19:33)**   
**Акааши: Тебе следовало бы рассказать об этом раньше. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, Кенма. (19:33)**   
**Акааши: Это прозвучало слишком принудительно. Прости. (19:34)**   
**Акааши: Пожалуйста, поговори с нами. Хочешь, я позвоню? (19:35)**

**Бокуто: КЕНМА!!!!! не переутомляйся сегодня пожалуйста! это нормально что иногда мы устаём, отдыхай столько сколько нужно! (19:37)**

Посколько Бокуто и Акааши _явно_ были в сговоре, (будто бы он не понял это по их сообщениям, разница которых всего в две минуты) Кенма решил потратить последние силы на ответ Акааши. 

**Кенма: это не такое большое дело (19:37)**   
**Кенма: спасибо, что поинтересовались (19:37)**   
**Кенма: и, пожалуйста, не звони, я не в настроении для разговоров (19:37)**

Козуме не знал, что сказать. Даже если бы собирался. Тем более, он уже наблюдался у психолога, как и советовал ему Акааши. Хоть она и была милой женщиной, прекрасно понимавшей ситуацию, Кенма часто ловил себя на мысли, что не может объяснить свои чувства словами. 

Никто не понимал его так, как Куроо. Факт. 

**Акааши: Я понял. (19:39)**   
**Акааши: Могу ли я сказать то, что покажется тебе чрезмерным? (19:39)**   
**Акааши: Куроо бы хотел, чтобы ты пользовался каждой возможностью. (19:42)**   
**Акааши: Но он в любом случае гордится тобой. Котаро подтверждает. (19:42)**

Кенма фыркнул, откладывая телефон. Он ценил то, что Акааши пытался сделать для него, как ценил и все вещи, которые Акааши делал ради него в прошлом. Козуме любил его за это, правда любил. Но иногда он переступал границы. 

Кейджи стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Кенмы за это время, и последнему не следовало бы обижаться на очевидные слова. Но вся поддержка, которую он получал, его не устраивала. Вероятно потому, что Козуме начал осознавать, что советы Куроо не были похожи ни на чьи другие. 

Кенма запустил руку себе волосы, расплетая пучок. Грудная клетка ощущалась ещё опустошённее, чем за все последние месяцы. Ему хотелось дотронуться до Тецуро, подержать его за руку хотя бы долю секунды. Получить мгновенную передышку, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Почувствовать, как его сердце бьётся снова. 

В этом мире была лишь одна вещь, которая помогла бы почувствовать себя хоть чуточку ближе к Куроо. 

Козуме не прикасался к ней уже два года, но был уверен, что она ещё здесь. Он ещё никуда не сдал вещи Куроо (побочный эффект неумения прощаться и неготовности быть одному). Потому шанс, что эта вещь была неподалёку, был очень велик. 

Кенма выключил плиту. Голода всё равно не было, да и тем более теперь у него были дела поважнее. Он прошёл в спальню и зашёл в гардероб. Коробки, которые он искал, стояли на полке. Сверху был тонкий слой пыли. В оправдание можно было сказать то, что на той полке хранились только вещи Тецуро, и поэтому необходимости разбираться не было. 

Куполообразный проектор, который однажды ему купил Куроо, одиноко стоял на самом-самом верху. Не пришлось его долго искать. 

Кенма достал его, сдувая пыль и прижимая его к груди, пока он заменял батарейки. Вокруг была непривычная тишина, которая заставляла его делать всё медленнее. 

Он сел на край кровати, смеясь над собой же: на душе было холодно и пусто. Справляться с этими чувствами помогало представление, что они всё ещё вдвоём. Единственный способ чувствовать себя лучше в это время. 

Без каких-либо дальнейших церемоний, Кенма включил проектор. Фиолетовый цвет сражу же заполнил комнату, превращая её в галактику, которая когда-то была такой успокаивающей. 

— Это тупо, — пробубнил Козуме, ругая сам себя. Однако, он не выключил проектор, а вместо этого обнял сам себя и устроился поудобнее. 

В какой-то степени, это сработало. Конечно, все эти действия не вернули Куроо, (он правда на это наделся?) но зато они вернули немного нежных воспоминаний, которые, казалось бы, были созданы целую жизнь назад. Воспоминания, ранившие Кенму, теперь делали ему на душе лучше. Боль в груди сходила на нет. 

— Я скучаю по тебе. Очень сильно, — прошептал Козуме вселенной, окружавшей его. — Я стараюсь идти дальше. Ради тебя. Но это сложно, — он пару раз моргнул, фокусируя взгляд. 

Кенма был без понятия, почему разговаривал вслух. Мысль о том, чтобы просто сидеть и смотреть на звёзды в тишине казалась удручающей. Он привык делить такие мгновения с Куроо, которой постоянно заполнял тишину своим светом. Теперь же тишина была чужой. 

Она напоминала, что Козуме один, без друзей. Да и он бы не позволил приблизиться к себе, даже если бы кто-то пытался. За последний год Кенма стал холоднее, ещё отстранённее, чем прежде.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я разговаривал с людьми, не так ли? — задумчиво спросил Козуме, убирая волосы с лица. Может, завтра он заставит себя ответить Акааши как полагается, ведь Кейджи мог стать неплохой точкой опоры. 

Если бы Тецуро был здесь, то он, наверное, взъерошил бы волосы Кенмы и сказал ему, что гордится им. Но так как он всё ещё не был здесь? Козуме создал это фантомное ощущение, прикоснувшись к своим волосам, расчёсывая их. Ещё один укол в сердце. 

Он вдохнул и откинулся на спину, начав наблюдение за звёздами на потолке. 

— Где бы ты ни был, надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, — Кенма начал тереть рука об руку, будто пытаясь согреться. — И я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы у меня тоже всё было хорошо. 

Когда-то давно, Куроо спросил Кенму, куда, по его мнению, люди попадают после смерти. На что последовал ответ о том, что они никуда не попадают. Тогда Тецуро нахмурился и сказал, что не удовлетворён таким ответом. Он сказал, что люди на 93% состоят из звёздной пыли (не забыв пошутить о том, что Кенма, наверное, на все 100%). Сейчас Козуме жалел о том, что в тот день вместо того, чтобы поцеловать парня, он сказал ему, что тот тупой. 

Потом Куроо добавил, что по его мнению, когда человек умирает, то становится звездой, и присоединяется к остальным звёздам на небе. Именно поэтому вселенная - бесконечна. 

Кенма, глядя на звёзды, сияющие на его потолке, понял, что Куроо был прав. Уголки губ Козуме поползли вверх. Впервые за последний год он был так близок к улыбке. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Под светом вселенной, которая когда-то принадлежала только ему и Куроо, Кенма всё ещё чувствовал присутствие Тецуро в его жизни. Пусть даже совсем немного. 

________________________________  
*1 - Также можно перевести, как «чему бывать, того не миновать». Считаю, что значения немного отличаются. Так что, на Ваше усмотрение.   
*2 - Иногда таким выражением обозначаются несерьёзные поцелуи, ушедшие не в то русло.   
*3 - Помечаю: в значении boyfriend. А то мало ли..   
*4 - Выводить из себя, заставлять паниковать, выбешивать, выбивать из колеи. На Ваш вкус.   
*5 - Имеется в виду, что именно из темного цвета перешли в светлый. Дословно «выбелено-волосые».  
*6 - Простите, пожалуйста, я правда не смогла обыграть это на русском языке.. В оригинале назывное местоимение «i love YOU» Куроо исправил на притяжательное «youR big brain», успев поправить себя добавлением всего одной буквы в целую фразу. (I love you...r big brain) На русском же нет эквивалента, поэтому простите ещё раз, что получилось коряво и нелогично, так как фразу здесь он по факту произнёс.   
*7 - Гремлин в смысле, что отчуждённый от общества человек. Но шуточка-сравнение у Куроо крутое.   
*8 - Так в Америке называют макароны «Капеллини».   
*9 - На английском реально круто! “u r paw-some”, где paw - лапка и some - немного, образуют слышимое слово «awesome», и получается «ты милый», только с отсылкой на кошачий язык. То же самое со второй фразой “u put meowsic in me” meow - мяу и sic = music. Извините, я просто хотела об этом сказать.   
*10 - Игра на приставку, гонки.   
*11 - Cheat on - либо изменить партнёру, либо обмануть. Без понятия, что имелось в виду конкретно, но исход не особо меняется.   
*12 - Автор буквально называет Куроо звездой Но на русском это немного странно, поэтому написала синонимично.   
*12.1 - Этой цифры нет здесь, но я решила пояснить про шкаф. Речь ведётся не о том обычном шкафу, в котором просто много коробок. Там именно про отдельную шкаф-комнату, которую мы видим в сериалах/фильмах.   
*13 - В оригинале игра слов. Переводится как «вторая половинка», но с помощью слов автор говорит о Куроо, как о половине души Кенмы. Т.е. с уходом Тецуро уйдёт и эта половины Козуме. Такие дела.   
*14 - Если бы кто знал, сколько раз я переписывала этот абзац, потому что правда не въехала, о чём говорится в оригинале. Поэтому я добавила разъяснения прямо в свой текст, иначе я не могу передать содержимое вам.

**Author's Note:**

> Заметка 1: здесь нет точного медицинского описания, так как информация я получила из интернета. а также у меня не хватило сил написать больше деталей. 
> 
> Таким образом, мы подошли к концу. Большое спасибо за прочтение, надеюсь, вам понравилось <3\. 
> 
> Автор приглашает вас в твиттер, чтобы выразить впечатления.


End file.
